Suki's Nightmare
by oshnsoa shnedashn kiunepgli
Summary: This takes place after Appa's Lost Days, where Suki is captured by Azula and becomes first a prisoner of the Fire Nation and then a tool in a bid for the throne and finally a weapon to be used against the Avatar. When Sokka finally rescues her is she still a threat to the avatar, or can she learn to trust her old friends once more and settle into a normal life? Sukka
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: this is a republish of something I wrote several years ago. It was never finished but now that I have managed to complete several of my other project I wanted to redo this. This story was well received in the past, and I hope that it goes over just as well as it did in the past. **

**This takes place just after the spacing episode Appa's Lost Days. It will follow Suki as I fill in and account for her time with Azula until found in the Boiling Rock. **

**Please R&R.**

Suki

_I waved the burning branch, frantically in front of Appa; "go, get out of here!" He cried out and turned to flee. I turned my attention to the fight. My warriors were being pushed back, we were losing badly. Flames rippled past me, I could feel the heat from them against my skin and I turned to find Azula staring me down._

I cried out as she awoke. Sweat drenched my body and I shivered in the cold air around me. I'd had that dream before. Immediately, as they have since, my thoughts went out to Sokka and the Avatar, fearful that they had been captured by now, or worse. I shook my head at my own foolishness; it had only been three days since we had been captured by Azula. Appa had probably only just gotten to the avatar. They would be here to save us within the week, or at least that's what I hoped.

I heard rustling to my left, the room we were in was nearly pitch dark so I could not tell who it was but figured it was one of the other warriors that been captured. To the best of my knowledge, only three others had been captured; San, Ira, and Ellyona.

San was a good friend of mine, they all were, that was why they were captured and they had stayed to try to save me. They had been doomed to this because of me.

It was terrible. After we had been captured they were thrown into a cell with me and we were all transported back to Omashu, where we had been thrown into a larger cell. Azula had hinted that she would come back to take us to the fire nation.

That was the one thing they truly feared right now. At least, that was what I feared. It would mean that Sokka wouldn't be able to find us, that the avatar wouldn't be able to rescue us. I shook her head, and inadvertently smacked it against the ground while trying to chase off those thoughts.

The screech of the rusted bolt being drawn startled me, and I pretended to still be sleeping. Out of a half hooded eye she glimpsed a figure saunter in; Azula. She acted as though she owned the place. She probably did, but that didn't matter. She deserved the Avatar's wrath. I had never known a more horrid person in all my life.

I tried to quietly twist my head around to keep track of Azula. The fire bender had her back to me, and I took what could be my only chance. As fast as I could I threw my sheet at Azula and leapt at her back. As the sheet hit her, Azula struck it aside, causing it to fall over San, who began to toss and turn in half wakefulness.

I found myself being held at arm's length by Azula. She had me by my neck, she was deceptively strong, she knew she was hurting me but clearly didn't care. A look of superiority was etched on her hated face in the half light. She brought her other hand close to my face and flames appeared mere inches away. I tried to shy away from them but couldn't, it was so hot my skin was prickling and the light hurt my eyes.

Azula laughed while I tried to get away from the fire. She moved her hand closer; "now, now, we wouldn't want that pretty little face of yours to be ruined, now would we?" she brought her hand closer and it began to singe my hair the smell was terrible.

"Although some people like scars, how about you? No, I thought not, we can't ruin your face for the buffoon that follows the avatar around now cans we?" she was speaking to me in a sing song, patronizing way.

I tensed at her mention of Sokka and Azula loosened her grip by a fraction. Azula turned her head as San began to sit up. She turned and pointed at San but spoke to me; "so, you have a choice, I'll either burn her, or you, which will it be?"

San looked fearfully at the flames in Azula's hand. The last thing I wanted was to feel them on my body. But how could I couldn't let Azula hurt San, she was innocent in this.

"Choose now, or I'll burn you both." She began to laugh. I realized she was enjoying this. Enraged at her callous behavior I lashed out with a leg, catching Azula in the side. She grunted and smashed her hand into my face, burning me. I dropped to the floor and screamed in pain. San leapt at Azula as the other two girls sat up and looked in horror at first me then Azula

Azula turned and blasted San with flames, forcing her to the ground and burning her side. Azula chuckled to herself and walked from the room. When she reached the door she turned to the Ira and Ellyona, who were trying to help San. "I'll be back later, have your… leader… looking presentable." The door slammed shut, sealing us back the near dark.

I lay on the floor. Ira rushed to my side as soon as she could. She tried to stop me but I had to know, I ran my hand over my cheek, gasping as new agony burned. I had a hand shaped mark across face, my skin cracking as it began to ooze blood. Ira gently lifted my head and laid it in her lap, stroking my hair and trying to calm me down, my heart was racing in my chest and it felt like it was going to explode. She tore a strip from her shirt and started to bathe my burn as best as she could.

Azula;

I sat in my room brooding. I wanted to punish those foolish little girls that had dared to strike me. Me, a member of the royal family, and they, such lowly and backwards peasants had dared to touch me. Though I had certainly hurt the one that started it, and I got her friend too. If the friend survived the week she would be extremely lucky. The other one though. Suki was it? She had feelings for the oaf accompanying the Avatar, she had to, she cried for him and the avatar as she slept, or so the guards had said. I stood and stretched. It had by now been several hours, I was sure that they were terrified that I would return to them. It would be bad manners to disappoint them wouldn't it?

A few minutes later I was standing outside the cell they were being kept in. I nodded to the guard and he slid the bolt back. Light flooded the room and revealed the two that were still healthy tending to their fellow warriors. The one that I had hit with a fire blast was already fighting for her life, she wouldn't last more than a day, maybe two. I was however a little upset that Suki was unconscious I had thought her made of sterner stuff. Even poor Zuko had managed to stay awake after father maimed him.

I walked over to the unconscious girl and smiled at the one holding her, who shifted uncomfortably. _"They're all afraid of me, good. _I will take her from here, don't worry, she will be fine." The girl shook her head, and put her arms around Suki's neck, and drew her closer to herself.

This one still had spirit, I liked to see that, it meant that I would at least have something to do for a little while. I put a hand on the girls head, cupping her cheek almost tenderly, the way I had seen mothers do to their children. She shifted and tried to shy away, visibly frightened.

"Leave her alone!" I turned to face the other girl that had been sitting with the third warrior. "Suki wouldn't want to go with you anyway!"

"Well I don't care; I have a use for her." I snapped a finger and one of the guards stepped inside the cell. "I want this one, leave the others." The girl holding their leader whimpered, her eyes flashing from me to the guard and then to her fellow. The guard bowed his head and reached down, prying Suki away and threw her over his shoulder. She whimpered softly, not as removed from the world as I had first thought.

The girl attending her stood and looked as though was going to start a fight. I raised a fist and flames engulfed it. The girl stepped back in fear. "Good, now stay. Carry this one to an interrogation chamber" I turned and walked calmly out of the room. Before the door was closed on them I glanced behind me, the girl was still standing there, petrified, a tear making its way down her grimy cheek. The door was closed and the bolt was thrown back into place.

Ellyona;

After a moment of near dark, my eyes adjusted back to the lack of lighting. I could hear Ira crying on the other side of the room. "What you did was more than I would have done Ira. Don't hate yourself for it."

The sobbing sound stopped for a moment and she spoke; "I let her have Suki, just like that, I should have at least tried to stop her, like San did."

As she spoke I looked down at San. Her breath was ragged, and though she was sleeping, it was fitful, and only lasted for a few minutes before she awoke and began to cry in pain again. Ira was right; nothing that she could have done would have left her better off than San was now. I lay down to rest, hoping that something would get better for us soon, even if we were to scarred to act to make it happen. I couldn't really blame her, I had been terrified myself, and I doubted that I would have been able to stand up to Azula. I had never been the brave one, like San or Suki, and look where that had gotten them, had gotten all of us.

**If you enjoyed this, check out my twitter SigmundLeykar and let me know, or just drop a Review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here; I hope everyone enjoys it as much as the first. **

**Please R&R.**

_Suki_

_I lay on the roof of the training hall, gazing at the stars. They were the same stars as the ones that I and Sokka had watched as they crossed the serpents pass. _

_The night was tranquil, not a sound broke the silence. A light flashed through the sky and caught Suki's attention. A star was falling as I watched it fall I closed my eyes and wished for Sokka to return to me. _

_When I opened my eyes the scene had changed, I stood at the end of the Serpents Pass. Sokka was in front of me. He moved towards me and we kissed. I closed my eyes and let the moment take me away. I wanted it to last forever, but it was shattered when a hand grabbed me and pulled me away. _

_I was spun around to come face to face with Azula. An evil grin planted firmly across her face. _

_"You'll never see him again; you're too weak to save yourself."_

_Sokka called out for me, and reached out to grab me as the earth opened up and a great chasm separated us. I reached out and strained to reach to Sokka. He was only just out of my reach. _

_Azula pulled me back from the edge and away from Sokka. I struggled and managed to break from her. I ran at the edge and jumped towards him. He reached out to catch me as Azula grabbed my ankle, changing my angle and dragging me down. _

_I flung out my hand and felt Sokka's fingers wrap around mine as I fell into the chasm. I hit the wall and knocked the wind from my lungs. I rested for a moment, hanging over the edge. I looked up to see Sokka straining to hold me. _

_I reached up to offer my other hand to him but he couldn't let go of my hand. I could feel his hands slipping from mine as he fought to hold onto me. I looked down in fear and started to panic. I looked up and cried out as Sokka had moved. He stood beside Azula, who now held my hand. With a grin, she released my hand and I screamed for Sokka to save me as I fell into the darkness. _

Azula

I sat in the small stone room where I had brought Suki. I watched as the girl lay on a small cot, still garbed as a Kyoshi warrior, minus the make-up, and with the newly added burn across the left side of her face. I watched as she began to stir for a short while, I watched as her eyes began to flutter, signaling that she was now sleeping fitfully, instead of merely being unconscious.

Twice she had reached out and grasped at something that wasn't there, the entire long while I merely watched her, formulating a plan to take advantage of these girls that had fallen into my clutches. I decided that it was time to wake the girl that I stood and walked over to stand beside her. I reached out to slap her awake when something better than I could have hoped for happened.

She twitched and jerked awake. She sat up screaming a name. After a moment of blinking in the unexpected light of the room she was I think she realized that she was breathing hard. While she fought to control her breath I moved to be closer to her, she turned and came face to face with me.

She tried to recoil and get away from me, but her bulky kimono got caught on something and she fell off the bed, I had to work hard not to laugh at her.

"Go ahead, laugh, and just remember that one day you'll get what you deserve." she spat the last words out at me and she smiled.

"I don't know about what you think I deserve, but I would gladly take the throne when I get the chance." she began to get to her feet, when I moved behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see me standing with a pile of clothes that a servant procured while she was sleeping. She stood and faced me defiantly. I pointed at the now ragged looking kimono and armor that she wore.

"That is the same style of battle dress as Avatar Kioshi wore is it not Suki?"

She tensed at my use of her name but stared back defiantly. "It is, so what?"

"Now, now, we speak civilly to each other, that way we're friends. You see how that works?"

"I think you're crazy, or at least deluded, to think that I would never be a _friend_ to you." she spat the word friend as though it was an insult. "What do you plan to do with those?" she asked pointing to the clothes in my hand. I tossed them to her and she caught them deftly;

"these are for you, I thought that you might not want to wear that heavy armor all the time." I smiled at her as I spoke.

Suki

I caught the clothes and half listened to her talk of how she was being kind by giving me these. The clothes were nothing more than the plain shirt and pants worn by all fire nation prisoners. "_If she thinks I'd turn in my uniform and put these things on for her then she really is delusional. _No." I said it so calmly that she blinked for a moment.

"Why not, it's not like anyone is going to know about it, besides, if you do, I'll get help for your little friend back in the cell." I looked down at my battle dress, was it really worth giving in to her if it meant helping San? I shook my head. "I… you swear that you will if I put these on?"

"Well, they have to as well; I mean it wouldn't show anything if only you did it." I paused, an idea forming in my head. I nodded and began to remove my armor. As I took it off she held out her hand. I dropped the weighty armor in her hand. For an instant she looked at it.

I shifted my weight and threw a round kick into her side. This time I aimed correctly, and caught her just below her ribs. She shrieked in pain and fell back into the cot. I drew my foot down and shifted my weight to it and whipped my other foot around, catching Azula in the face with my heel as she rose. I turned and ran out of the room and into the hallway. There were cells down one side so I went that way, in hopes of finding the others.

Ellyona

I watched Ira as she held San. I felt so bad for her, she had been so proud of her ability to fight, so when the fire nation girls attacked us, she dove right in, and was pinned to a tree. Then she backed down from Azula and let her take Suki away.

I glanced over to her; "is San getting any better you think?"

She shook her head; "I don't think so, she's breathing really shallowly, and I think her wound is going to get an infection, if it hasn't already."

"If it comes to it, what you want to do?" she looked at me, horrified;

"Nothing, how can you think that, we'll be alright?" A cry sounded not far from the door to our cell drawing our attention. Several thuds soon followed. After a moment the sound of a bolt being drawn and the door swung open.

**If you enjoyed this leave a review and let me know, or check out my twitter SigmundLeykar and tell me there what you thought.**

**Thanks to everyone**


	3. Escape Attempt

**Chapter 3 is here; I hope everyone enjoys it as much as the first two. Welcome back Falar, I didn't expect to see you here again. **

**To those of you that are new here, this is where the story really kicks off and starts picking up into the main plot. **

**Please R&R.**

Suki's perspective

I ran down the hall in the direction I hoped would get me to the cell my fellow warriors were being kept in. I figured that the guards that were around when Azula came to torment us stayed at the cell, as they weren't around when she was with me. I rounded a corner and stopped dead in my tracks. Two guards were standing just outside a cell a little further down. I looked around and saw to my relief that the cells here were recessed. I took advantage of that and slid up against the wall and out of view. I peered around the corner of the wall and watched the guards.

They had spears in hand, and swords strapped to their sides. _"They aren't benders; if they were they wouldn't have the weapons. I can do this; there are only two of them."_ A stone in the wall I was leaning against was loose and dug into my back, it shifted when I moved, and gave me an idea. Carefully I began to slide it out, trying not to make a sound. About halfway out, the stone became stuck. I tugged on it but it wouldn't budge. I took a deep breath and widened my stance, then grabbed the stone and heaved on it. It just wouldn't budge. I decided to give it one last try, then attack the guards unarmed. I gripped it tightly and pulled, willing it to move. With a soft pop it came out, and I almost over balanced and fell over.

Clutching the stone I looked at it, it was about twice the size of my hand, and weighed maybe five or six pounds, it was too unwieldy to use as a hand weapon, but something I could definitely throw. I looked around the edge of the wall at the guards. They stood watching the cell that I assumed was ours. I hefted the stone and took aim. After a moment I threw it at the guard closest to me. As soon as I had released it I ran out into hall preparing to leap into them. The sound of my footsteps alerted them anf the both turned towards me, the stone flew true through the air, striking the head of the guard closest to me and laying him out.

The second one stabbed at me with his spear, I side stepped him, but the wooden pole of the spear clipped my side. Staggering and clutching at my hip, pain radiated from the blow, but I was essentially uninjured, my hip just hurt a lot. I side stepped another thrust and grabbed the spear haft just below the bladed tip. He tugged at it, trying to break my grip, but I held fast and pulled back. I saw in that moment that he was standing with his weight to the heels of his feet, trying to drag the spear from my grip, so I promptly let go, and he fell backwards.

Before he hit the ground I had his companion's sword in my hands. It was similar to the ones that we trained with back at the island though ours were straight, and this one had a wicked looking curved blade. The guard I had just relived of his weapon began to stir and groan, I imagined that his head would ache for a few hours and I kicked him in the ribs, a little more viciously than necessary.

The other guard regained his balance, and threw his spear at me. I tried to dodge it buy ducking down but I strained my wounded hip and it gave out, causing me to half fall to the floor in pain. By sheer luck the spear missed me and I struggled to my feet just in time to block the guard's sword. I parried and thrust, catching him on the shoulder. He grunted in pain and charged in, trying to get close enough to use his superior weight and strength against me.

I leapt back, and swung at him, but he knocked my blade aside and grabbed my arm. He pulled me into him and placed his sword across my throat. I twisted and flipped him over me. He landed on his back and I kicked him in the side as hard as I could. He grunted in pain and curled up. I kicked him several times more, and then I stooped low and grabbed his keys. My whole body was aching now but I had enough adrenaline in my system that it didn't matter.

Ellyona

I walked up to the door and put an ear against it. I heard a slight rustling and muttering. It was hard to tell who was speaking though. I heard the jingle of keys and a whispered curse. It sounded like Suki on the other side. My heart lodged in my throat.

"Is that you Suki?"

"Yeah it is, Ellyona, get Ira and San, we're getting out of here as fast as we can." She cried out in joy and the door opened. I was blinded by the sudden light for a moment, but with ample blinking and eye rubbing was able to recover after a moment.

Suki did not stay still, she almost ran past me and helped Ira to lift San. Suki paused and grimaced upon seeing San's wound. She put her hand to her face and closed her eyes for a moment. I couldn't tell but I think she was trying to hold back tears. She then helped Ira to carry San out of the room. I followed them, but paused only to take the sword from the guard.

_"It looks like Suki did a really number on them. But then, she is a great warrior." _

My train of thought was broken as we came to a stop. There was a fork, we could go left, right or forwards. Suki looked in all the directions and then indicated that we should go left. I didn't know if she was guessing or not, but it wasn't like we were any better off than she was.

No long after we came to a dead end. We had gone the wrong way and had to double back. Suki and Ira set San down and Suki began to feel the edges of the wall. "What are you guys doing? Should we go back?" I asked, upset that we were wasting more time; someone would notice that we had escaped sooner rather than later.

"No, can't you feel that? It's a breeze, fresh air." Ira did not even look to me as Suki spoke.

"Suki, we have to go back, you're just imagining things I don't…" I stopped in mid-sentence as a slight breeze wafted over me. It seemed like it was coming from right behind us, but that was impossible, we were at a dead end. I turned to Suki; "How did you feel that back there? What makes you think that we can open this?"

"Just a feeling, this wall isn't solid." Suki replied. As I spoke she was pressing up against the wall, straining to shift the wall. "Help me!" she cried, and before I could help her there was a deep grinding sound and the wall began to slide to the left, revealing a stairway to the surface. I stood slack jawed as they picked up San and began to head up the stairs.

Azula

I awoke to pain and a wet feeling across my face. I put a hand to my face instinctively and it came away with half dried blood. I felt my nose cautiously, but it wasn't broken, just tender. "The girl, Suki, was fast. I knew she would try something but somehow she managed to get the drop on me. I resolved that she would be punished for this. I stood and used one of the shirts I had given her to wear as a towel and cleaned my face.

_"She will be trying to escape with her friends; luckily some of mine are due here any time now."_

Suki

We reached the next level and set San down. My arms were getting tired. We all were tired, not much sleep and too little to eat for several days were taking its toll on us. I was running on adrenalin in the fight with the guards. No that it was all gone, I was tiring even faster. I saw something move to my left and turned to look. An arrow whistled past me, clipping my hair. It was the two girls that attacked us at Kyoshi Island. I dodged another salvo of arrows and held my sword up to defend myself.

The pink clad girl raced out and struck Ira several times, causing her to fall down unmoving. Ellyona swiped at her with her sword and missed, only to be brought down as well. I knocked a pair of throwing darts from the air as several more impacted my sleeve, pinning my arm to the wall behind me.

I tugged on my sleeve but was too weak to tear it free. The pink girl flipped over to me and struck me several times. I felt my body go all numb and I couldn't hold myself up, so I sagged to the ground, with my arm held achingly above me. Mercifully I soon blacked out.

**If you enjoyed this leave a review and let me know, or check out my twitter SigmundLeykar and tell me there what you thought.**

**Thanks to everyone**


	4. Broken Spirits

**Chapter 4 is ****here; I hope everyone enjoys it. I'm dedicating this one to ****Ryo Kaida, thank you for the Fave!**

**I'm glad everyone is responding so positively to this **

**Please R&R.**

**Chapter 4: Broken Spirits**

Suki

_I was walking along the mountain side. There was a storm and the mountain paths were damaged. I volunteered to investigate the passages, we needed to know if any had been damaged or not. They were all clear, but one looked dangerous. The rocks had become unstable._ _Several of the other girls had come with me to help shore up any paths that needed it. We worked through the day and night, shoring up the hillside. We were almost finished when everything went wrong._

_San was moving a larger boulder out of the way when it shifted against her, and slid down the hill. She threw herself to the side as she cried for help. I ran with Ellyona to stop the boulder._

_We each grabbed one end of it and pushed back to hold it place. "Suki, I can't hold this, it's too heavy, we have to let it roll!" cried Ellyona, the immense strain of helping to hold the boulder back making her voice crack as we both heaved against it. I tried to keep my own desperation form my voice as I responded;_

_"No, we have to stop it; it could destabilize the entire hillside." _

_I scrambled to find purchase on the hill as while were slowly being pushed downwards. I heard several of the other warriors cry out for me to let go. San slipped and fell to the side of the rock, I slid back faster._

_I began to panic, when my foot caught on a rock, giving me a solid platform to push against. Suddenly it seemed as though the boulder got lighter, and I was able to force it aside, pressing it into the wall of the pathway until it became stuck against several smaller rocks. I looked down to see San looking at me with wide eyes; "what, is there something on me?" I had no idea what it was, but she looked like she had seen a ghost._

I sat up trembling. I was freezing cold, and wanted to go back to the dream I was having; it was of my time at my Island before I was captured. It was a lot better than the dreams I had been having as of late. Most of them were nightmares now.

I realized that I was alone; I couldn't hear the breathing of the others. It was then that I began to panic; what if they had escaped and left me here? What if they were all hurt? What if… what if they were all dead? I shook my head, trying to chase off those thoughts, I couldn't afford them now anyway. If I panicked then I was of no use to anyone.

I cast about the cell I was in, and soon learned that it was about five feet square. The door was made of metal and had a small indentation at the bottom, which I surmised was for food to be delivered. In frustration I slammed my arms against the door and cried out as pain lanced through my right arm. I held it close to my body, and gingerly felt along my bones, hoping I hadn't broken one of them.

Relief flooded through me as I didn't feel any pain, indicating that it wasn't broken, but I did find a cut. It was from one of the darts that pinned me to the wall; it must have torn into my arm. As well as that the cut on my side had begun to throb painfully. I could feel a light dressing over it, which made me smile to myself; Azula didn't want me to die just yet it seemed. That however, was a mistake. The side of my face hurt worse than my other injuries combined. Gingerly I reached up to touch it, and pulled my hand back immediately.

I forced myself to take deep slow breaths. It wasn't easy; I was sore and aching and locked in a dark cell. I couldn't hear anything from the other side of the door. I was completely cut off from the outside world now. It was then that I realized that I wasn't wearing my armor, or clothes. I had on the clothes of a fire nation prisoner. The shock of that simple fact, that I was a prisoner of the fire nation hit me right then.

I felt the tears roll down my face and dashed them away angrily. _"I can't cry now, I have to be strong… come on Suki, you can find a way out of this hell."_ I tried to hold them back, and they stung the skin on my cheek when they rolled over it, but it was just something I couldn't do. I had given my all, everything I possibly could have and it hadn't been good enough.

We all knew the stories, about the cruel and terrible things the Fire Nation with and to its prisoners. They were like the campfire stories we told each other, trying to act like the dark didn't hold any sway with us. But deep down you knew that what you heard was true.

Water-benders caged in cells like animals, kept on the brink of fatal dehydration, blasted with steam to dry out the air around them, cruelly deprived of their element, Earth benders whose hands and feet were burned so they couldn't feel their element, or taken out to floating prisons at sea. Soldiers were executed, or paraded in the fire nation capital, before being put to work in mines feeding the war machines with coal for the rest of their lives.

I don't know how long I lay there, come to think of it I had no idea how long I had been in this cell. I didn't know anything about this cell, other than the fact that it was small and dark.I looked around and began to carefully feel my way around my new home, looking for anyway to gain an advantage if I had to fight again.

There was nothing, the bricks were all uniform, and well mortared, I could do nothing, so I lay down and curled up for warmth and tried to figure out what had happened to the others.

Azula

Mai and Ty Lee had subdued the Kioshi warriors by the time I reached them. I had the guards throw the two that had actually fought back in solitary cells. I then had the other one, and the badly wounded one brought to the room I took their fiery leader Suki to.

We changed the girls into the dress of prisoners, as that is what they were now. We stood watching the uninjured girl as she lay on the cot, with Mai and Ty Lee strategically positioned to keep the wounded one out of sight. I signaled Mai, who doused her with a bucket of cold water.

She awoke immediately, coughing and spluttering. She sat upright and looked around confusedly. She focused on the three of us. "I… where are we… Suki? Is that you?" she rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times, obviously unaccustomed to the bright light around us. She shrank back when she recognized us; "What do you want now?" I smiled in what I hoped was a disarming manner and she seemed to relax a little.

"I don't want much, it's almost a simple nothing really; I just want you to show me the correct way to apply my makeup so I look just like you do."

She looked at me questioningly before she glanced at Mai and Ty Lee. Mai nodded and Ty lee smiled her huge idiot grin; "yep, that's all we want. Then we can sneak around and pretend to be like you when we get to Ba Sing…" a shock went through me as she spoke and I turned and glared at her, forcing her to stop immediately. I turned around to face the girl and found her staring at me wide eyed; "You want to attack the earth king and blame it on us! I'll never help you!"

I flicked my hair aside and glanced at Ty Lee. "Well now that my clumsy friend here has revealed my evil plan, I have no choice but to try another way… hmm what could I do?" I tapped my chin and pretended to think hard about what I was going to do. "Ah I know; if you help us, then we'll help you."

"I don't need your help, none of us do!" she glared at me, and looked like she was trying to convince herself of this. I motioned for Ty Lee and Mai to move aside, and as they did, they revealed her friend to her, the one I had burned.

Ira

Her friends parted and revealed San to be behind them lying on another small cot. I leapt off of the cot I was sitting on and pushed past the two girls before falling to my knees next to San. Tears flowed unbidden from my eyes as I gently touched her cheek, causing her to twitch.

She was awake, but wasn't lucid. She responded to touch though. I brushed her hair from her face and made shushed her. "San, I'm sorry." I pressed my face into her shoulder and sighed. I stood and faced Azula; "fine, I get what you're implying, you help San and I'll help you with our makeup."

Azula smiled, though it wasn't a smile that I was accustomed to seeing, it actually scared me quite a lot. She gestured to her friends and they picked up San and carried her away. I started to panic for a moment as they left the room. "Don't worry; she will be taken care of, nothing bad will happen to her."

Her voice was reassuring, but something about the way she spoke made me want to go back on my deal with her. She walked to the door to the room and rapped on it once; "you will take the prisoner back to her private cell for me, and feed the quiet one."

I was quickly grabbed by two burly guards and hauled roughly out of the room and down the hall. They dragged me unceremoniously through the halls. I let out a small protest as we passed the cell that we had been originally put in, but the guards just laughed; "you all get private cells now dear, we can't have you try anything tricky now can we." They threw me in a small cell and slammed the door closed.

I was in total darkness, I had never experienced something like this, there was absolutely no light I was so completely cut off from everything I did the only thing I could think of; I panicked and screamed for them to let me out. It wasn't long before my voice was worn ragged and I felt like I was worn thin. I thought I heard someone talking through the wall. I slid over to it and put my ear against it; "what was that?"

I was breathing hard; I had never been more terrified in my life than I was now. "Ira, what did they do to you?" It was Ellyona; she was in the cell next to mine. I had to make myself remember that I wasn't truly alone. "Where is Suki, is she alright?"

"I don't know, I think they put her down lower in the dungeons. I think Azula wants to do something to her." I sighed; I had to tell her what I had done, as it burned my conscience. "Ell, I… I agreed to help her and her friends look like us, so they could sneak into Ba Sing Se and kill the earth king." My statement was met only with silence. I curled up into a ball and began to cry, what I had agreed to do had just hit me, if I didn't then she would probably kill both me and San. After a short while I managed to fall into a fitful sleep.

**If you enjoyed this leave a review and let me know, or check out my twitter SigmundLeykar and tell me there what you thought.**

**Thanks to everyone**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4 is here; I hope everyone enjoys it. **

**This chapter will begin the passage of time in large quantities. Not to worry though, as it is only to keep chronological events in order with the actual Series. **

**I only I think two reviews for the last chapter, which makes me kind of sad. If you like the story please let me know. **

1 Days passage

Ellyona

I awoke after a short nap; I knew I shouldn't have given Ira the silent treatment, but still, what she did, that wasn't her decision to make, we couldn't help these fire nation scum, no matter what the stakes were. That would be like betraying everything we had been raised to believe in.

"Ira, are you still there? I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that, if you want to talk to me, I'm here, not like I can really go anywhere." When she didn't reply, I tried louder, but that didn't get a response either. I sighed, and stretched out as much as I could.

My foot hit a tray on the floor and I sat up and carefully felt my way over to it. By the smell it was nothing more than weak gruel, or something close to it. My stomach rumbled painfully and I picked up the tray and cautiously lifted some of it to my mouth and tasted it.

It was almost tasteless, just texture in my mouth. I fought not to gag on it, and managed to force it down. As I did so I heard a cell door open, a girl cry out, and a door slam shut. I crawled over to the wall and leaned my head against it; "Ira, are you alright?"

I was met with only the muted sound of sobbing.

Ira

I was forced awake as someone roughly grabbed me. I cried out in protest, but was too groggy to do anything about it. I was carried out of my little cell, and down the hallway, to the room that I had been sent to last time Azula had wanted to see me.

The door was thrown open, and the solider set me down on the floor. Azula motioned for him to leave. "Stand up, and try to look dignified."

I stood and looked around the room. "She isn't here, it's just you and me, and you will show me how to correctly apply my make up now." I nodded and began to show her how.

After nearly an hour, she had it right. She then motioned for me to come closer to her. "Your little friend is gone, she was sent to a better place." She whispered to me. My first reaction was sadness, then confusion, and finally anger at Azula. The way she spoke to me, it hinted of other meanings. "What do you mean?" I asked.

She looked past me, and sighed; "I decided that it would be quicker to have her done away with, she wasn't going to survive the week anyway." I looked straight into her eyes, trying to tell if she was lying or not. "I'm not lying, would you like to see proof?" I nodded not certain what she would do.

Azula stood and motioned for me to follow her out of the room, which I did, though I was a little apprehensive at first. As we walked Azula slowed down and walked next to me, almost as though she wanted to talk with me.

After a moment of silence she spoke; "Ira, I want to ask if you would be willing to leave this place, in exchange for helping me." For a moment my heart skipped and my breath caught, she was offering to let me go, but then the rest of her sentence rang in my head, I had to help her further, what else could I do? I had already sold out my nation.

"What do you need now?"

"I need an earth bender, you wouldn't happen to know any would you? After all, Kyoshi is part of the earth kingdom; there must be a bender there somewhere." My thoughts went to Suki, and Ellyona claiming that she had pushed a rock twice her size up a steep hill, when it should have crushed her. "Why an earth bender, and why does it matter where they're from?"

"My reasons are not your concern, I want an earth bender, and I will have one." I stepped back from her for a moment in fear. The façade of friendliness had passed. "I…" I realized something; this was all just a trick, a plot by her, she had a suspicion that was in all of us now, and she wanted to know about Suki.

"This is about Suki isn't it?" a slow smile lit Azula's features. "Why yes, I suppose it would be now, wouldn't it?" she continued onwards, leaving me rooted to the spot. I had let her know of the rumors without thinking, though now it was clear to me, Azula didn't know anything, but did now. _I have to watch everything I say around her._

I followed along behind her until she stopped and opened a door. Inside was San. She lay unmoving on a table, her arms and legs shackled to the floor. I saw fresh burns, and several cuts outlined on her body, and felt my stomach rise, and before I knew what I was doing on was on my hands and knees, losing my meager breakfast upon the cold stone of the floor.

_What have I done? What am I doing?_ Tears were running down the sides of my face as I knelt in the doorway. I turned to look away but Azula grabbed my head, and forced me to look at San.

"This is what happens to those who are uncooperative. You would do well to continue helping me, and then maybe you can go home with one of the guards." There was nothing I could say, or do. I only nodded in understanding.

Ellyona

I had no idea how long it took for Ira to respond to me. But she did. And I wished she hadn't. Through her tears she told me that Azula now thought that Suki was a bender. And far worse, what they had done to San. I wanted to say something comforting to her, but I couldn't find anything. Suki would have had something to say, I knew she would, but she wasn't with us. Neither of us knew what to do.

**If you enjoyed this leave a review and let me know, or check out my twitter SigmundLeykar and tell me there what you thought.**

**Thanks to everyone**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 is here; I hope everyone enjoys it. **

**This chapter will be a bit graphic, pushing towards a move to M. But that won't actually be happening. There is a meaning to this one that is VERY critical to future events. You also get a feel for just how desperate things are becoming for Suki. **

**This is going to be dedicated to Runnin Ref for the lovely Fave I received, thank you!**

Suki

I sat in my dark little cell. I had lost all track of time. It seemed like days had gone by, but it was probably only a few hours. I had found a small rock to play with. I knew it was foolish, but it was all I had.

I would force myself to concentrate on it in order to stave off sleep because the nightmares were getting worse. Every time I nodded off I was visited by images of pain that made no sense. Three times I had dreamt of escaping, only to find that my only hope, the avatar, had moved on and forgotten me.

I knew that my fears were finding a way to manifest themselves as I slept so I tried my best not to, it wasn't really helping though, my nightmares were getting worse, and I had to wonder if there wasn't something wrong with me.

One day I had taken to tossing my rock against the far wall so that it would roll back to me. That had since become my favorite pastime. I hated that it was, but it was really all I had to do. I already knew that there were seven hundred and eighty three bricks that made up the walls around me, and that the door took up the space of another ninety or so.

What got my attention though, was that one time, as I threw my rock, I began to cough and skewed my aim, causing it to roll away and stop against the wall. When I stopped coughing I felt my rock hit the sole of my foot.

This puzzled me, and so I scooped it up, and threw it again, and again after a moment it rolled to my foot. I tried again, though this time I didn't want it to come to me, and it stayed against the wall. I was pondering this as I fell asleep and found myself suffering through the worst dream I had had yet.

_I stood on a cliff. I looked down at a bay filled with fire nation ships. A small town was being attacked by a large army of fire benders. A statue in the town square caught my attention. With horror I realized that I was on Kyoshi Island._

_That was my home being burned to the ground. I screamed in rage and anguish. I stumbled and ran down the hill to my town. As I got closer, I could see bursts of flame and redoubled my efforts. I tripped and rolled down the rest of the hill, and painfully landed against a tree._

_I forced myself to my feet as a pair of soldiers walked past me. They were laughing. Anger and rage ran through my body, giving me strength that I could feel burning in my veins._

_As the soldiers passed by me, I leapt out from behind the tree and snuck up behind them. I stepped between them and smiled to them. They looked at me with confusion. I put my arms around their necks and grabbed their chins, and then twisted hard, snapping their necks with a series of sickening pops._

_As they fell I saw that one had a sword, so I grabbed it and ran towards the center of town. As I ran past the burning homes, I saw the faces of the people that lived in them flash in front of my face. I gripped the hilt of my sword so hard my knuckles turned white and my nails cut into the flesh of my palm._

_Several soldiers came around a corner and yelled at me. I turned to face them and ran at them. They lowered their spears at me, and one shot a ball of flame at me. I side stepped it and threw my sword at him as though it was a javelin._

_The sword arced through the air and impaled the man in the throat. He went down screaming, causing the spearmen to hesitate, and allowed me a chance to get in among them. I lashed out to my left and right, downing two soldiers. I slashed one across the face with my nails as he stepped in front of me. He fell and I stepped on his chest._

_A wave of flame arced across my back and I fell to the ground screaming. Two soldiers walked into my vision. My pain filled mind told me that I had a handle under my left hand. I grabbed it and swung upwards at one of them, slicing into his knee. I gritted my teeth as pain followed my every move. I kicked the second soldier down and forced myself to stand over him._

_His helmet had fallen off; he looked vaguely familiar to me. He put his hands up to ward me off as a stabbed my blade through his throat. I reveled in the felling of the blood that sprayed out and landed on me._

_Three more men came running at me from nowhere. I ducked under the spear of the first and slit his stomach open, I grabbed his spear as he fell and threw it at a second warrior killing him. I grinned in triumph as he fell down._

_The third threw fire at me, which I knocked aside with my sword. He drew a pair of sabers and swung at me with them in a cross cut fashion as I dodged backwards. He advanced towards me; I thrust at him with my blade._

_He parried and thrust at my head with his second sword, I leaned back and away from his strike, forcing him to change the strike into a slash. I ducked under it as I felt the blade crease the side of my scalp._

_I grabbed his arm and twisted it, forcing him to release his weapon. I knocked aside a strike and began to laugh; this was fun. I speared him through the chest as he paused at the sound of my laughter._

_As he fell, I looked around me as I forced myself to control my breathing. I was surrounded by the dead bodies. The face of the not more than boy soldier that I killed caught my attention. I knelt down a peered at his blood stained face._

_I wiped the blood that was filling my eye and focused on him. I cried out and stumbled back, away from him. It wasn't a fire nation soldier, it was San. My world seemed to shrink down to that moment. I had killed her, in a rage I had killed one of the few people I truly loved._

_I screamed my rage and hate for the fates and stabbed my sword into the ground. My vision blurred and I fell next to him. My whole body ached and I struggled to keep my mind focused. I looked around; all the men I had killed were my fellows, all the warriors I had taken with me from the island. I killed them here as surely as I had gotten them all killed by the Fire Nation._

_One of the bodies was still moving, struggling they push themself up. I dropped to my knees and took their hand. The visor to their helmet had gone and Sokka was kneeling in front of me, reaching for me. _

"Why?" _he choked out. "_Why would you do such a thing? Hurt so badly all the people who cared for you so much. I thought I had loved you, and now this?" _he grimaced and pulled from his stomach a thin knife.__I reached out and took the weapon and looked at it. It felt so good in my hand. I looked at him and a tear ran down my cheek. He was gone. I had loved him and now he and my friends were dead and gone because of me. I knew that I had only one way to make the pain of that betrayal end._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 is here; I hope everyone enjoys it. **

**Sorry this is so late; I had a miniature vacation over the weekend and was unable to get around to posting this beforehand. This chapter will bring everything back into the context of the avatar timeline. It essentially covers the finale of book two. **

Azula

I captured Iroh, he at least managed to make things relatively interesting and Zuko has been given a choice. But he doesn't matter; I have an avatar to kill. I stood at the crest of a hill looking down at the avatar and his friend as they ran. I grinned and began to form lightning.

The avatar lifted a rock wall between us that was blasted through like paper. Katara ran towards me and drew a wall of water from the pool beside us. A massive tidal wave formed and I was forced to generate a huge wall of flame to protect myself from it.

Using the steam that was created as cover as I ran up a large crystal and jumped up over the two, firing balls of flame at them as I passed by.

They raised a wall of water to block my attack as I landed on a pillar of rock. The avatar went through several earth bending forms and the ledge I was on shattered, forcing me back to ground level, between the two benders. I pointed my hands at each of them, ready to strike against them.

We stood; tense each waiting for the other to make the first move. A massive fire ball hit the ground between myself and the avatar. As one we all looked up to see who it was from. Zuko stood, ready to do battle, he slowly advanced towards us.

For a moment I was unsure of which side he was joining, but then as his gaze shifted to the avatar, I knew I had won this day.

He attacked the avatar, forcing him to block and doge. I focused on Katara. I threw fire at her, which she blocked with a whip of water. We continued to trade blows; both of us were evenly matched. That was surprising.

As our fight continued I was able to notice that my brother was gaining ground on the avatar. It seemed as though the crystals here were not as solid as the rocks above. I was knocked back to reality as I was nearly hit with another water whip.

As I raced towards katara, I realized that I was on a puddle of water as she brought up a small wall and sent it at me. I managed to dodge just in time, as it cut through a strand of my hair. I saw my brother had cornered the avatar and was nearing his victory when the avatar was able to regain the upper hand.

I was struck by a whip and forced back. As I began to right myself, my opponent drew water up around herself. I threw a fire ball at her, but she used the water to block it and capture my arm. I kicked at her and she did the same. I was trapped.

She lifted me upwards to get rid of me when Zuko cut me free from across the stream and began to fight her, leaving the avatar to me.

He came from the crater he had made half dazed. This was going to be easy. We stood and faced each other down. Fierce determination was evident in his stance. I drew fire to my hands and feet, and lunged at him. He drew several crystals to himself and charged at me.

Just as we were about to collide I stopped and let my fire envelope him, shattering his crystal shield and throwing him back into a wall. With him out of the way, I turned to Zuko and the Katara. We both attacked her, and overwhelmed her, forcing her back. She stumbled into a crystal and went down.

A fierce rumbling echoed throughout the cavern. The avatar soared up to the ceiling and came back down, causing a massive shock wave, and creating a ball of rock, that he rode towards us.

As he came closer a Dai Lee agent jumped in front of him, and knocked him from the earth ball. Scores of Dai Lee began to fill the room. Several dozen surrounded the recovering Katara. The rest formed up behind my broth and I. the avatar stood and looked around.

Realizing his plight he drew up a shield of crystal and encased himself in it. _"He's going to enter the avatar state, this is my chance."_ I thought to myself. As a bright light began to become visible I ran around, so I could come up behind him. After a moment the crystals shattered and he rose upwards. I hit him with my lightning, right in the back.

A huge wave came from nowhere and enveloped everyone here. Katara grabbed him as he fell. She looked up at us, tears in her eyes. Zuko and I approached her.

A fire ball hit the ground in front of us, and we looked up to see uncle Iroh. He leapt down and stood between us and the avatar. "You've got to get out of here; I'll hold them off as long as I can." He yelled to the girl.

He fired several blasts of flame as she stood and carried the avatar to the waterfall. Iroh managed to keep us at bay until she had escaped. It didn't matter though. The avatar was dead.

**Later that day**

I sat on the earth king's throne as I spoke to my brother; "we've done it Zuko, its taken a hundred years. But now the fire nation has conquered Ba Sing Sea."

He seemed dejected as he spoke; "I betrayed uncle."

"No he betrayed you." I paused and stood to better look at him. "Zuko… when you return home, father will welcome you as a war hero."

"But I don't have the Avatar, what if father doesn't restore my honor?"

"He doesn't need to, Zuko… today you restored your own honor." He looked away from me. "We are leaving for Omashu in the morning, I have to collect some things, and then we will head home." I waved my hand and a Dai Lee agent appeared; "I need you to bring me Long Feng… I have need of him."

**Suki**

I sat up drenched in sweat and feeling horrible. I started to shiver uncontrollably and hugged myself into my corner. _"It was only a dream, just a dream… someone will come for us. I know he will. _I don't have to worry. Everything will be fine."

I had the same dream again, the one where I take my own life for killing a soldier that looks like Sokka. Every so often it came and went.

I shook my head and picked up my rock. It was all I had. I turned it over in front of my face, barely able to see it in the dark. I didn't have the energy or strength in me to toss around anymore. However long I had been here, all I had been given was a small beaker of water, barely a few mouthfuls, and some vile tasting thin gruel days had gone by since then, I hoped they hadn't forgotten about me.

The sound of a bolt being drawn back scared me and I dropped my rock as I huddled in fright in my corner. The door was thrown open and I was bathed in light. Pain lanced through my head as I raised a hand to shield my burning eyes.

A guard stood outlined in the door way. "What do you want?" I asked defiantly. Though I couldn't help that from my dry throat my voice rasped and sounded sickened, which is certainly no better than I felt.

My spirits lifted for a moment as it seemed he about to come closer. But they again fell as he dropped something and turned to leave. The door slammed shut, granting a reprieve to my aching eyes. I heard muffled talking and scooted closer to the door. I picked up the bowl of thin gruel that had been dropped for me and pressed my ear against the door hoping to hear something.

"Can you believe that she is still alive? I figured her for dead since she stopped tossing that rock against the walls."

"It was a rock? Damn, then I owe you don't I?"

"Yeah you do, but I don't get it, she's been in there a almost a week now, with almost nothing, how is she alive?"

"Those earth kingdom people are tough. How many years have we been trying to wipe them out?

_"A week and a half, that's how long I had been here? How long would I be left to rot down here?" _I sniffed my gruel and felt my strength begin to return, and with it, my resolve. I picked up a handful and ate it. I knew that it should have tasted terrible, and that at any other time, I would have probably thrown up at the smell. But now, after a week without food and almost no water, it was heavenly. As I swallowed my mouthful euphoria passed through my body. A tingle came from my stomach and I leaned back against the door.

A low moan of contented pleasure came from my cracked lips. I lifted the bowl and began to eat feverously. I pulled away from it to breathe before I dived back into it. As the slightly warmed viscous near fluid that was the gruel slid down my throat I smiled to myself.

I felt my stomach twist and I groaned as my gorge rose. I fought to keep it down, but couldn't. My throat burned horribly as threw up the meager contents of my stomach. I felt so weak; I fell into the puddle of filth I had just expelled. I continued to dry heave into the mess as tears flowed freely from my eyes, cutting paths down my dirty cheeks. The room began to spin and my head felt as if it was going to explode, my eyes clouded over. I faintly heard a door open behind me.

Ira

I sat in my cell, wondering what had happened to Azula. She had disappeared well over a week ago. The guards said that she was going to kill the king and avatar. I hoped that that wasn't the truth. I told Ellyona about the slip I had made and she seemed not to care. Before the princess disappeared she had told me that if I would swear loyalty to the royal family I would be let free, and be given a chance to serve in the army.

I had made the foolish mistake of accepting. I want to get out of here. I had never gone a day without seeing the sun, and I dearly missed it. Ell said that I took the chance because I was weak, and that I had no faith in the avatar or his friends, or even Suki, and that if I wanted out so badly I should just learn to bend and leave.

She always was jealous of benders. I think they are amazing, so powerful and graceful. The strength that Azula radiated was intoxicating. Just being near her made me think that I could do anything she asked of me. I only had to wait for her to return.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 is here; I hope everyone enjoys it. **

**A/N; well here you are, another dream. (From Suki) these are actually quiet rather important to the story. Next chapter will have almost nothing to do with Suki, so this will be lots of Suki goodness.**

Suki

_I stood at the edge of a road. The setting sun cast a strange pall over the trees surrounding me. I started down the road. As I walked the sounds of an ostrich-horse met my ears. I turned to watch it approach._

_A hooded rider stopped it next to me and motioned for me to get on. I clambered on to the back of the mount and we began to ride in silence. As we rode on my new found companion glanced back at me several times but never actually looked at me._

_As the shadows lengthened I began to feel ill at ease. Malevolent eyes peered out at me as we passed dark groves of trees and brush._ _We arrived at a fork and came to a stop. The road split off in two directions. Signs labeled the left way as madness, the right way as anger, and the road that we were on as despair._

_The person I was riding with reached back and grabbed my hand gently. I started as they touched me, but calmed down quickly. They tilted up the veil that covered their face and looked at me. The grip on my wrist tightened painfully as they raised their head._

_I cried out and tried to break free of her grip. I found myself compelled to look into the eyes of Azula. "The choice is all yours, pick wisely." Her evil laugh echoed throughout the clearing._

_She shoved me roughly off the ostrich- horse. I hit the ground hard. "You're on your own from here on out." She faded away leaving me all alone. As I looked around I heard a rustling behind me._

_I twisted around as a large creature jumped out at me. I cried out and raised my arm to ward it off. It hit me, knocking me to the ground forcefully. I hit my head against the hard ground and stars exploded behind my eyes._ _The creature stood over me, and slowly turned and disappeared in the brush. I shook my head and looked around. I was alone again. I sat up, my back aching, and stood._

_I shivered in the cool air and began to walk. I reached the center of the road and looked around. "Which one to take? Would the paths lead to what the signs said?" an idea formed in my mind, and a sat down in the center of the road. "I will not play the game." I said with a confidence that I was far from feeling._

_As I sat the light from the sun disappeared the shadows around me grew longer and encased everything in darkness. I could feel my heart racing. I heard the sounds of animals moving around just out of sight._

_Something roared behind me and I twisted around to see what was happening. Hot breath hit my face as I stared up at a massive saber-toothed-moose-lion. It pawed the ground and I reared upwards. I screamed and threw my arms up in a futile attempt at warding off the blow I knew would soon come._

_I hesitated, waiting to be struck. After a moment I opened my eyes. There was nothing around me. I stood on a white plane that stretched as far as the eye could see. I looked around, trying to find something that I could use as a point of reference._

_"Suki." I turned to see Ira standing next to me. She spread her arms, and San's body appeared. "Look at what you are responsible for." I shied away from them both, only to have Ellyona stand in front of me; "I believed in you, you were so strong, but now look at what you've done to us!"_

_I stepped back as they closed in on me, they looked as ragged and wasted away as I felt, but even as pitiful as they appeared they scared me so much. I began to panic as tears leapt unbidden from my eyes; "I didn't mean for this to happen, how could I possibly know this was what was going to happen!" I sank to my knees as the ground opened up under me and I fell into nothing._

_I was surrounded by the sound of Azula laughing as I fell, the sound even cutting through my screams. I hit a hard surface and crumpled; my vision swimming. I curled into a small ball and held myself tightly._

_After a while I heard voices nearby. I looked up and found myself in a cell. I dashed to the bars and looked out. I cried for someone to come and help me but there was no response._ _After a moment I heard the sound of running feet. A figure came into view, his features hidden by the lighting. "Suki... is that really you?" as I heard his voice my heart skipped a beat. "Sokka? I… I thought you weren't going to come for me… that you had moved on without Me." he was silent for a moment. Another voice broke his contemplation; "Sokka, what is it? Who are you talking to? We have to get out of here now."_

_He looked over and nodded; "right…it's just… she's here."_

_"Oh, her. Should I?" It was then I realized who the voice was, it was Aang's friend Toph. "Please, Sokka. You don't know how much I've missed you." Suddenly the door was wrenched from its hinges and I was bathed in light._

_They both stood in front of me, Toph grinning like she knew something important, and Sokka looking sheepishly back and forth between her and I. I walked over to Toph and hugged her. My legs shook weakly as I did so; "thank you, thank you so much Toph." I turned to Sokka._

_"I had so much time to think about everything while I was in there, and I came to an important decision." I hugged him and kissed his cheek. He seemed off balance and gently patted my back. "I love you." I whispered to him._

_He seemed to tense up as I spoke, like he didn't know what to do or say. I pressed myself closer to him, never wanting to be apart again, but his hands on my side weren't holding me, weren't trying to offer me comfort. He pushed me away just as his sister Katara came around the bend. She stopped when she saw me. "We don't have time for this Sokka."_

_The way she said it hurt me more than anything ever had. Through my sobs I managed to choke out a response; "Am I not a friend? Did I not help you both? Are we not on the same side?" both of them paused, and turned to face me. Sokka seemed to show regret; "You are, and always have been Suki, it's just, things change. I'm sorry. We're in a hurry, we can`t let you slow us down. If I can, I`ll come back for you."_ _He turned and walked away with Katara. I sat as I was, crying, for the longest time. Until intense pain lanced through my left side._

I awoke screaming, tears flowing down my face, Azula's voice cutting through my foggy mind.

"Well, our little girl has finally decided to awaken."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 is here; I hope everyone enjoys it. **

**A/N; this is where the plot really begins to thicken. We get to see more of just how devious and terrible Azula really can be. I hope everyone like it. **

**Please leave a review? I love them oh so much. **

Azula

The trip from Ba Sing Sae back to Omashu was boring. As we rode with the royal procession I was often preoccupied talking of the success of my plan with people that I cared nothing for.

My brother was quiet the entire ride. I suspect he was still upset over Uncle Iroh. Not that it really mattered. Mai seemed to be in a brighter mood than ever, and kept sneaking glances at Zuzu. He didn't seem to notice, but every so often he would sneak a glance back at her.

After a while I grew bored, so I dismissed my servants and ordered that Long Feng be brought to me. After I had to wait for what seemed like too long a time, he arrived at my palanquin. He did not look to be overly joyous to see me.

"What do you want?" he spat.

"I will have need of your, services when we reach Omashu. I need an earth bender, and you are the only master I have access to at this time."

"What do you need me to do?" I looked down at him and smiled. He paused and fell back as we moved onwards. "I want to train a young girl I captured; she may be of use to me. I need her trained, and I need her to do as she is told."

Long Feng smiled slyly; "That I can do, how long do want it to take?"

**1 days passage**

Ira

The door to my cell was unlocked and Azula stepped in. I could feel excitement bubbling in the pit of my stomach as she entered. I stood and she seemed to appraise me; "are you certain that you wish to accept my offer?"

I nodded vigorously; "I want to." The next question caught me off guard; "why?" I paused, my confidence fading quickly, I began to stutter; "I… wha… you… what does it matter?"

"It does, because I want to know if you are really willing to trade everything just to get out of here." I could only nod. Azula stepped back two large men in fire nation uniforms came forward. They picked me up by my arms and hauled me out into the hall.

I was taken to a small chamber and made to sit down. A set of fire nation clothes lay on a table in front of me. The door was shut and I was left alone. Taking the cue, I stripped down and dressed myself in the new clothes.

They felt like silk, but weren't. I looked down at myself; the red colors seemed to perfectly contrast my skin color. I realized that I was wearing the uniform of a soldier. I smiled to myself; I was on the winning side for once.

The door opened and several soldiers walked in, followed by Azula. "So, you are ready then?" I nodded. The soldiers walked towards me and quickly pinned me to the chair I was standing in front of. Fear washed over me as Azula walked closer. "What are you doing?" I demanded, this wasn't what I signed up for.

I began to struggle, but the soldiers were far too strong. Azula placed a hand gently against my exposed abdomen. My whole body tensed. Azula looked into my eyes; "are you willing to give everything to the fire nation? Your mind, body and soul?"

"I am." I kept looking straight into her eyes as I spoke, even though my voice was shaking. It was hard, almost impossible; the urge to look away was so strong. After a moment I felt a light tingle on my skin where her hand was.

Then, horrible pain; I screamed as my flesh began to burn away. I twitched and writhed, trying to get away, but the soldiers held me firm. I was in complete agony. I couldn't think; the pain was so bad.

And then, the pain stopped as quickly as it had come. Azula pulled back and I open my eyes. My arms were released and I swiped the tears from my cheeks. I blinked a few times as fresh tears of pain clouded my eyes. "You did well, we accept you in the army of the Fire Lord."

Despite the intense pain coming from my abdomen, I felt pride build in my chest. I dropped to my knees and bowed my head on the floor to my princess.

Azula

I left the room before she could look up. I had almost no real use for her, other than to break Suki. Though it was fun to have watched her squirm as I burned her skin, That was something I had come up with just then, normally all that was required was a binding oath be sworn, but I liked the idea, I decided to require that of all the soldiers that served with me, to prove their willingness to do whatever it took.

I walked steadily towards the deepest sections of the prison. I needed to see if Suki was even still alive. I had a master for her, and so she would soon do as was needed for me. My brother would be out of the way, and I would be fully in line for the throne.

With luck, she would survive long enough to hasten my assent to the throne itself. I entered a sealed doorway and motioned for the two guards to open the cell they stood next to. One of them threw the bolt back and opened the door. The sounds of a girl crying softly echoed out of the cell. I smiled to myself as I walked in these sounds I knew well already.

She lay on the floor, curled into a small ball. Tears ran down her cheeks cutting small furrows in the grime that caked her body. Her skin under the dirt seemed pale and almost sickly and the burn across her face had begun to heal slightly, giving her face a particularly haunted look.

She twitched in her sleep and I decided that it was time to wake her. I nudged her side none to gently with my foot and she half rolled over. As I was now rather impatient I leaned down and lit a flame just under the soft fleshy side of her taught abdomen.

The skin began to sizzle as she yelped in pain and sat up; "Well, our little girl has finally decided to awaken." She clapped a hand to her side and stifled another yell.

She glared daggers at me, and for a moment I thought she was going to attack me. "I am not a girl, I am Suki." Was all she said.

I studied my nails, hoping I hadn't gotten any of her filth on them. "I don't care, besides I have some important information for you. The Avatar is dead." The look of blatant shock on her face was something I would never allow myself to forget.

"He can't be… You're lying!"

"Oh but I'm not, you see, I killed him myself." The look in her eyes told me that I had just won. I motioned for the guards to take her out. They entered and picked her thin form up. As they carried her out I made eye contact with her.

There was still fire in her, but that was what I planned on harnessing. "I have some new friends that would simply love to meet you by the way."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: whats up all? I know this is early, but I felt like spoiling everyone. This is back with Suki, so of course that means more Azula and all that other jazz. Hope everyone likes it, read and review, tell me what you think!**

Suki

Azula's voice sent chills down my spine. I couldn't help but tremble slightly. Maybe it was because I hadn't eaten in so long and was weak, but I felt afraid for my life then; like I was really finished.

I wanted to get away, like whatever was going to happen wasn't good. I was lifted almost effortlessly from the ground and carried out. The sight that met me as my eyes adjusted to the light was something that I made sure to burn into my memory forever.

Ira stood on the hallway, looking as proud as the day she became a Kyoshi warrior only now she was wearing Fire Nation armor. I had always hated that smug look of achievement. Actually, she seemed even happier. I was suddenly over taken by the urge to strike her.

I struggled and was stuck from behind for my efforts. Pain surged through my back as Azula walked in front of me. She placed a hand on my face, and I drew in a sharp breath and bit my cheek as pain raced through me.

"I would stop making this any more difficult if I were you, after all, look how injured you are."

I spat in her face and she stepped back. The guards let me down and I wavered for a moment. She dropped to a fighting stance; "If you're so tough why don't you try me again?" I looked around for a way out. Azula's fist cracked into the side of my head, right where I was burned I staggered back and cried out, my hand covering my burn; I could feel blood flowing weakly over my fingers. Azula stepped forward and struck at me again. I stepped back for the blow and moved in under her arm. I gripped her wrist and twisted her arm around to flip her, but as I took her weight my legs gave out and I collapsed, caught up in the moment I hadn't realized that I wasn't strong enough anymore.

She turned the half throw into a flip and landed at my feet, a ball of fire in her hand. "Hold her down" I felt hands force my arms to the ground, Ira's hands. I looked up at her and then to Azula, Ira looked down at me sadly for the briefest of moments.

"I should do something to you that will ensure you do as you are told… but most of the things I can think of would leave you useless to me. So what does my newest soldier have to say?"

There was a moment of silence; "She wants to help everyone she can, if you threatened to hurt Ellyona then she would probably do whatever you say, since you killed San already."

My heart stopped right then. I think she continued to talk but I didn't hear her. Grief had gripped my mind. San was dead. Memories of her training with me on our island flashed through my mind, her laughing with me, our time abroad helping refugees, the look on her face as she saw something new.

She was gone… because of me… because I was stubborn, because… I wouldn't do what Azula wanted. I couldn't let that happen to anyone else ever again. I steeled myself as best I could for the consequences of what I was about to do; "No, you don't have to… I'll do what you say… I won't cause any more trouble."

Azula smiled the smile of a victor. I seethed inside, though I felt as though I had a weight removed from my body. As I stood I became painfully aware of how weak and sore my body was. My side screamed where I had just been burned, and the side of my head ached horribly. I wanted to sleep.

1 day's passage

I woke in a small room to the unnerving sensation of movement without motion. I looked around; I was in a metal walled room about twenty feet by ten. There was a cot that I was laying on, and a small set of shelves. I fresh set of red fire nation cloths lay on the top shelf.

"_I don't think so Azula."_ I pulled the light blanket off of myself and stood. My legs trembled a little and threatened to drop out on me for a moment. I hated feeling so weak. I took a step as the room lurched and I fell into the wall banging my head. Darkness followed.

I woke up in a dark room. I sat up and realized that I wasn't wearing the same clothes I had been. A man stood in front of me, a knowing half smile on his face. "I did not do what you are thinking my dear, though I did suggest that you be bathed and your wounds cleaned; I need you healthy in order to teach you."

I stared at him dumb struck;

"Who are you?"

"I am Long Feng, former Grand Secretariat of Ba Sing Sae. And you are Suki, a warrior of the island of Kyoshi" He reached into his robes and produced a small lantern. "Hold her down please; I don't want to have to start all over again if she causes trouble."

A person moved just outside of my vision, rock bindings formed around my arms and legs, locking me against the chair I was sitting in. I struggled for a moment but gave up. I still hadn't eaten or drank anything in a while, and now my head was spinning.

The lantern was moved so that it was in front of me. The light hurt my eyes. Long Feng placed it on a pedestal near me. It began to move around him in a large circle. Every time it passed by me I shut my eyes in pain. I felt rock move over my eyes and force my lids open.

"You are Suki, a warrior of Kyoshi. You work for your nation. Azula is you princess. You are honored to be here with her." My eyes started to water.

"What are you talking about? If I get the chance, I will kill her for what she has done!"

Long Feng merely looked past me and nodded. The lantern began to speed up. As it did so he began to talk in a soothing voice. Soon I was aware of just how tired I was. I wanted to sleep so badly. My head ached, and my burns felt as if they had just happened. The room began to spin uncontrollably and I felt as if a wave of calm had settled over my mind.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: things are heating up, I think you guys have caught onto the plot that's going on at large here. Aaand if you haven't, this chapter should help fill in the gasp I think. **

**Read and review!**

Azula

I stood on the bow of my ship as we headed out to sea. We would be in the fire nation in just a few days. I watched as Long Feng and Suki began to practice. He was slowly moving her arms through a series of blows when I walked up to them.

Neither of them noticed me, so I coughed to bring their attention to my presence. Long Feng turned to face me and bowed. Suki looked from him to me and hesitated before bowing in turn.

I reached out and tilted her head up to face me. I noted that the burn I had placed on her face was beginning to heal and from scar tissue. She looked reminiscent of Zuko really, with a palm strike shaped mark across the left side of her otherwise attractive angular face.

I could see why the oaf named Sokka that followed the avatar around found her desirable, though why she had feelings for him… well I had no idea, though Ty Lee did seem to enjoy talking about him.

I noticed her eyes were not looking at me. They seemed to be unfocused, like she was taking in everything around her at once. I none to gently twisted her head around so she was looking at Long Feng; "what is wrong with her? She has to look completely normal for any of my plans to work."

"Do not worry princess, the effects are only temporary. They should be gone and she will be back to normal in about a day or so. Though until I am done with the brain washing she will partially remember what happens when she is under the effects of the command phrase."

"That's fine; I want her to be aware of what is happening when she is under my control. That should more than finish off her resolve." Suddenly she cried out and nearly collapsed, clutching at her side. I found my arms under hers as I tried to hold her up.

I dropped her to the deck and glared at Long Feng; "has she eaten at all since I let her out?"

Long Feng fidgeted for a moment; "Not that I know of princess Azula." I looked down at her as she trembled slightly as she pushed herself up. "How long has it been since you have eaten anything worth eating?"

"I have not eaten much anything since the day before yesterday, my princess." I turned to face one of Long Feng's many annoying Joo Dee. "You, come here, I want her to eat before she is allowed to do anything else."

The girl that had been captured with Suki, I think her name was Ellyona, stepped forward and bowed to me. "I will do anything I can to help you princess Azula."

Suki

I found myself sitting at a long table. A man sat cross from me and smiled at me. My head hurt a bit and my stomach ached worse than ever. I looked down the table to see Ellyona sitting across from Ira. And the two girls that had helped recapture me when I tried to escape from the prison sat between myself and my friends.

Mai and Ty Lee, their names came unbidden to my thoughts, Azula sat at the head of the table. She glanced at me for an instant and smiled. I felt even more unnerved, I still had no idea what was going on.

Azula clapped her hands and several servants walked in with large trays. One of the trays was set down in front of me. The server lifted the lid and revealed the most tantalizing assortment of food. I could feel my mouth watering at the sight of it, there were freshly baked loaves of bread, fruits, fish, an assortment of meats and still steaming pie of some kind.

I reached out hesitantly, expecting Azula to do something to me, but she was enjoying her meal. I grabbed a small loaf of bread. It was still warm, probably freshly baked. I tore it open and let the smell wash over me.

I bit into it and closed my eyes in enjoyment. I moaned slightly as I swallowed before I shoved the other half into my mouth. I reached for a large mango and bit into it. My eye lids fluttered as juice ran down my cheeks. I hadn't eaten anything this good in what seemed like forever.

I reached for another loaf of bread as a hand rested on my shoulder. I turned to face Azula as she smiled at me; "Suki, don't eat so fast, you need to pace yourself, you could make yourself sick." I looked down at the floor, suddenly feeling like I was being punished; "yes princess, I will be more careful from now on."

"Good, now if you don't mind, I would like you to see your new room." She clapped her hands and Ellyona stood and walked over. "Joo Dee, this is Suki, I want you to show her to her new quarters."

She bowed to the princes; "it is my honor, come Suki; please follow me to where you will be staying on our voyage." I looked up at Ellyona confused. _"What was going on here? She seemed different, and why was the man that had been watching me smiling?"_

I stood and followed her because I didn't want Azula to become angry with me. When we were away from the others I grabbed Ellyona by the shoulder and spun her around to face me.

"What is going on here? And what is wrong with you… you were my friend… but now you seem so different." She looked at me for a moment then blinked. "I do not know what you are talking about; I am here to serve the royal family."

"No… you were one of my warriors, you hated the fire nation."

"I am here now to aide you as you learn earthbending from lord Long Feng. That is princess Azula's wish." She turned and walked away; leaving me standing next to a door that led to what I assumed was to be my room for the duration of the trip.

Feeling horribly wrong footed I open the door and was met with the sight of luxury. A massive four post bed with curtains surrounding it sat in the center of the room. A large vanity set was against a far wall and a dresser that I could have slept in was against the other wall.

In instinct I began to search for things I could use as a weapon when the time came for me to try and escape again. Almost before I had begun my search I stopped. Why bother? I was fine here; there was food and a warm place to sleep. I had more than I did back on my island. I could be happy with the life I was being offered.

_"But what was I being offered? Ellyona had said I was to learn earthbending. I'm not a bender. There's no way I could, no one had been a bender on Kyoshi since Kyoshi. And where had those thoughts I had come from? They weren't me, were they? Would I give up everything just to live a life like this? Was I willing to lose the people I cared about? My people, my family, Sokka?"_

It was as though a spell had lifted. When I thought about Sokka I felt a change in my body, like something was gone. I began to doubt that I had ever even thought about giving in.

I realized then that it was the first time I had thought about Sokka or the avatar in almost a week. When I was first in prison I would think about them all the time. But they hadn't even been in my thoughts lately. I couldn't help but wonder why.

I sat down on the bed and couldn't help but wonder at the softness of it. On impulse I lie down and spread my body across the bed. It wasn't until then that I realized just how tired I was.

Azula

After Suki was removed from the table I sent Ira and Ty lee away. They were supposed to make this easier for Suki but I was certain that she was going to remain rebellious.

Long Feng assured me that nothing was going to happen, that she wouldn't be able to. I however was certain that he was underestimating her. I had Ty Lee come to my room.

She expected me to want her to just be around Suki from time to time, but that was far from it. I had better plans than that; I wanted her to trail Suki at all times, she needed to keep her under control. And more importantly, away from my brother, he was going to cause problems, even if he didn't know it.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Suki does some rather OoC stuff in this, but not to worry about that, it will make sense in the end. Oh, and Azula's plans are beginning to be revealed. I ho[e you all enjoy this one, it was difficult to get just right.**

Suki

_I stood near a small pool of water. I looked down into it and recoiled in fear. Instead of my reflection in the water there was a reflection of a Dai Li agent. He looked up at me, and in a soothing voice he spoke; "you will not question, you will obey. The life you lead before will be nothing. You will only do as you are commanded._

_Horrified, I staggered back from the pool. The voice continued to ring around me. I turned and ran. The voice seemed to follow me. I turned around to see if I was being followed. As I did so a light flashed in front of my eyes._

_I fell back, momentarily blinded. I put my right foot down, hoping to steady myself, but cried out as the ground disappeared from under it. I reeled backward and tried to grab onto something before I fell._

_A hand grabbed one of my flailing arms and held me steady. I looked up to see Azula holding me at the edge. "You are mine, for now and forever. To do with as I please." She let go of me and I fell._

I lay on my bed, pondering my fate when someone knocked on the door. I rolled over and decided to ignore whoever it was. It was too early for Azula to want to bother me, at least I hoped so.

The knock persisted. Louder, harder, with more impatience, I wondered who it was that wanted to see me. For an instant I thought about opening the door. I even walked over and stood near it, hoping for a sound that would give whoever it was away.

A light humph came from the other side that I could have associated with anyone. The sound of fumbling keys followed. I turned and walked back to my bed, looking for something to use as a weapon. The door opened and I spun around to face the intruder. No one was there. I turned to look around and found myself face to face, mere inches away from Ty Lee.

I glared at her and then averted my eyes for a moment. When I look back up she was standing a few feet away from me; "you sure are jumpy you know, why is that?"

I blinked in surprise; "you really shouldn't be in here, I didn't tell you that you could come in..." I paused for a moment, something seemed wrong with something I had just said.

"I'm sorry lady; I should not have spoken so._" _I froze, completely mortified._ "Had I just said that? Had I just called her lady?"_ she looked slightly amused for a moment before she looked away from me.

"Please don't call me that, I know Azula wanted you to treat all nobles with the respect they deserve, but please, I don't want you to call me lady." She looked up; "Ty Lee is more than fine."

"What do you mean that Azula wanted me to treat you with respect?" a half memory suddenly played through my head; I was strapped to a chair, a light was moving around the man that was sitting across from me at the table. He was speaking about duty and respect.

"Are you alright?" Ty Lee poked me breaking me from my memory. I shook my head, while trying to make sense of what I had just remembered. "What did they do to me? Azula and… Long Feng?" she nodded.

"If I tell you, will tell me about what your life was like?" I paused for a moment, and then sat down on my bed. Ty Lee sat in a chair. "_If I opened to her, then I might almost have a friend, besides, I hadn't had a chance to really talk to anyone in so long. _Why do you care? What does it matter to you, all you want to do is destroy. I was happy; I had everything I could have wanted."

"I… look, how long do you think it would have lasted? I'm sorry, I know it isn't any real consolation, but I never wanted to do this to you. Maybe when everything is over, you can go back. I'll even help you."

I stopped, unsure of what to make of the offer she had made. She looked at me pleadingly; "Suki, I want us to be friends. Please, if you aren't happy here then you shouldn't have to stay longer than you have to. Am I right?" I nodded hesitantly; she did seem to be genuinely concerned. And I hadn't actually been able to talk with someone in almost a month, I think.

"Well, what do you want?" Ty Lee seemed to shift uncomfortably for a moment before speaking; "I want to know about you. What was your life like?"

I sighed; this was something I had hoped she wouldn't ask about.

"If you have to know, I was bored. I had been content, then the avatar and his friends came. I fell for a warrior that was with them. The then exiled Prince came chasing the avatar. After they left a large group of us decided that we wanted to help with the war. We were inspired. That would be the simplest way of putting things. We started to help refugees get to Ba Sing Sae. After a while of that I ran into the Avatar and his friends. I helped them get through the serpents pass… and fell in love with one of his friends."

"Sokka, that's his name right?" I glared at her for interrupting me. She seemed to quail, realizing what she had done. A slight blush had formed on her cheeks as well. _"Well, that confirmed my suspicions at least."_

"Please continue; it's a good story. I want to learn more about you."

"Is the only thing we are doing today, interrogating me? What time is it anyway? She looked around before closing her eyes. "That's right, you don't get windows… we have to get going if you want to eat before your earthbending training." Before I could say anything, she stood and opened the door, before heading down the hall.

As we arrived in the mess hall of the ship I was immediately separated from Ty Lee. Not that I minded of course, I got the feeling she was keeping an eye on me; probably because of Azula.

I went up to the area where food was being given out and was given a large tray of porridge. I quickly found an empty table and sat down, only to be joined by Ira. I glared at her over my food; "what do you want, traitor?"

I could tell my words hurt her, but I didn't care. She seemed to be readying herself for something. She took a deep breath and looked at my eyes; I… I'm sorry. Everything they have done to you, the brainwashing, it's all my fault. I never meant for it to happen. They killed San, it was horrible, and the only thing I could think of was staying alive, so I agreed to whatever they wanted."

As she spoke I began to get angry at her. When she looked like she was finished I stood up angrily. She seemed to recoil, as though she expected me to attack her, that wasn't really a bad idea though. For a moment I hesitated, I really wanted to smack her around for a bit, but that really wouldn't accomplish anything.

As I couldn't really make a decision, I got angrier and just started to yell; "what is wrong with you? How can you possibly try to make yourself out as the victim in all this? Do you understand what I had to go through? You're so selfish maybe you should have given your life, and then at least we could say you did the right thing for once!" I grabbed my half eaten food and hurled the tray at her, nailing her right between the eyes. She fell backwards and hit the floor. There was a sickening snapping sound and I grinned at her limp form; one of her legs had caught in the seat she had been sitting in and was at an odd angle in relation to her body.

Part of me was enjoying what I had done to her. I realized then that something was wrong with me. The room began to spin around me as I felt someone roughly bind my hands behind my back with earth.

I cried out for help as I was dragged unceremoniously away from the table. For an instant I made eye contact with Ty lee. She shook her head as if to tell me not to struggle then looked away. Despair and anger surged through me at being left unaided by someone I had begun to trust. I thought I had found a friend but now it was clear that I had been mistaken.

I realized that I was being led into the depths of the ship, toward the cells. I wasn't going to let them put me back in a jail cell. I kicked one of the legs that was behind me just below the knee and was met with a grunt and the hold on me slackening. _"There are two of them" _I realized. I spun around, taking advantage of the weak grip and head butted the man in the chin with a blow that sent him reeling and caused stars to flash before my eyes.

I took my moment and ran. I tried to free myself from the bindings but they were made of rock. There was nothing I could do. A voice leapt unbidden to my thoughts; _"you have to focus on the rock, then force it do your bidding."_

I focused and then forced my arms to separate. To my surprise, it worked. The bindings fell free and I began to run again. As I turned a corner, something grabbed me from behind. I felt my shirt twist around throwing me to the ground. I bit my tongue to stop from crying out in pain. I rolled over and tried to stand as I tried to retreat into the shadows of a stair well.

Something hit my hands, pinning them to the ground. They were made of rock. I forced one of them apart but as I tried to break free of the second one another struck me across the side of my face, Where Azula had burned me.

Pain tore through my body. The room spiraled around me as I screamed. My chin struck the deck plating and my jaw closed down on my tongue. My own blood filled my mouth with a coppery taste as darkness surrounded me.

Azula

Mai and I were heading out to the main deck of the ship when one of the Dai Li agents dropped down in front of us. He bowed to us both and then stood; "princess, we have had an incident with the earth bender girl. She has attempted to escape after severely hurting a young woman in the mess hall."

I smiled to myself; _"everything is going as I had planned. _Where is she being held right now?"

"She is being held in the main prison chamber. Would you like to see her?" I nodded; "yes, actually I need to go spend some time with her now, Mai, go and find Ty Lee, I will have need of her."

Mai scurried off to find her friend and I dismissed the agent. It was now time to see what had been done to Ira. I had not expected her to become this vicious this quickly, but it was a good sign. She would be perfect for the mission I had planned for her.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N This one goes to Dragonfan 151, and also as a bit of a heads up, gets a little violent/ messy towards the end. I hope you enjoy, Leave a Review if you do!**

Ty Lee

I heard rather than saw Suki attack her friend Ira. A moment of panic threatened to overwhelm me. I should have told her that the Dai Li were watching her every move. When she started to yell I knew things were going to end badly.

I caught a glimpse of her being dragged away by a pair of agents. I made up an excuse to leave my table as soon as I could, but that was nearly five minutes later.

I ran down the hall and stopped to wonder where they would take her; up would bring them to the bridge, where Azula most likely was, while down was the brig where Iroh was. I decided that down was probably best.

I jumped over a railing and down the stairs before turning and leaping down another set of stairs. As I landed a piercing scream of pain echoed down the hall. I turned and ran into a Dai Li agent. I forced him out of the way and knelt beside Suki.

A large pool of blood was beginning to spread out from a rather large gash on the side of her head just behind her eye, in the middle of the burn scar Azula left on her. I turned around and stood up. Putting myself right in front of the agents face I glared at him.

"What did you do to her?" the man hesitated and in anger I struck him repeatedly, forcing him to the ground. I turned on the second one and he stepped back, obviously afraid; "we have orders to forcibly restrain the earth kingdom girl should she begin to become violent. She is to be placed in a cell until Princess Azula can come to see her with lord Long Feng."

I looked down at my feet, her blood was beginning to stop spreading, but it was scary to see her like that. "I want her to be cleaned up, now!" I spat as I turned and ran down the hall to be sick.

Azula

I strode into the ships medical bay. I looked around for a moment to find Ira lying unconscious on a bed. Her leg was being held steady as several doctors probed it lightly. "It was broken in three places. She should be alright; it will take time to heal though." This was something I didn't want to deal with, not one bit; "how long?"

"She needs maybe two weeks, not much longer than that." I turned and walked out of the bay, I needed to go and see Suki. I left the room and headed down to the cells. With some luck the Dai Li wouldn't have hurt her too badly for her to continue to be of use to me.

When I entered the brig I was immediately confronted by a very angry Ty Lee. I raised a hand to silence her protests and pushed past her. Two agents stood guard over a recessed cell at the back of the chamber. They stepped apart to reveal Suki.

She was chained to the far wall of the small cell. Her arms lifted above her head suspended her almost a full foot from the ground. Her hair was matted against her face with what seemed to be drying blood. I light trickle came from under a bandage that seemed to have been hastily wrapped around her head.

Ty Lee stood in front of me, almost as though she was trying to bar me access to the girl. "What are you doing? Ty Lee, get out of my way, now." She shook her head and for a moment fear seemed to creep onto her face. "You have to stop this, they could have killed her, there was so much blood, and I could see her skull Azula. They went way too far."

I stopped for a moment; if what she said was true, then I had nearly lost my new pet. _"Of course Ty Lee was right; someone needed to keep a good watch over the Dai Li. If they had really done as much damage as she said then this was something I would have to address."_

A that moment Mai walked in; "you really should see the floor under the main stairwell, it looks like someone was killed up there. Blood all over the floor, I almost ruined my shoes."

"Well it looks like we have a problem then, I need her taken upstairs, make sure she is treated well." The Dai Li opened the cell and eased her down from where she was held. As they carried her out I turned to follow them but stopped; "oh, and they can ignore Ira until Suki is ready for her training to continue."

Suki

I awoke to a dull throbbing sensation in my head. I opened my eyes and regretted it instantly. Pain lanced through my head and I moaned softly. The room I was in was a collection of vaguely distinguished shapes and colors.

I realized I was lying on a bed. When I sat up the room seemed to do a complete 180 and I was on the floor. My world retracted to be nothing more than my head, and the feeling that it had just been stepped on by a saber-toothed-moose-lion. I groaned and tried to push myself up and succeeded only in making my head hurt even more.

I felt tears begin to run down my cheeks as I lay on the floor. I felt arms wrap around my midriff and gently lift me back into the bed I had fallen out of. With my vision still swimming I couldn't tell who it was that had helped me. Someone spoke just outside my field of vision.

A cloth was placed over my eyes and I could feel someone poking something cold and wet against the side of my head. I tried to pull away from it but my head was held down. Pain seemed to bubble from the place that they were putting things. I bit the inside of my mouth to keep from crying out.

The thing on the side of my head was removed and then I heard a hiss. I was reminded instantly of the hiss that comes from hot metal as it is placed in water to cool down. They were up to something, and I had an almost instinctive urge to want to avoid whatever that sound was coming from.

I increased my struggles and was soon bound to the bed. I could feel something incredibly hot moving closer at an almost agonizingly slow pace. I tried to tilt my head away from it but could not. There was an instant where I could feel hot metal against the side of my head, just behind my eye.

I could smell burning blood and skin, I could hear the hiss if my flesh being melted. Then the pain finally came. I writhed in agony. A coppery taste filled my mouth. I screamed into the cloth that had been pushed into my mouth.

My world was once again reduced to one of complete agony. Followed soon after by darkness.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This one will be dedicated to Snitchstar!**

Ira

When the man that had been working on my splint turned and walked away from me even though it was only half done I began to worry.

When two Dai Li agents walked in I began to panic. Following them were several soldiers. Between them was a body. The agents moved to clear a path and it seemed to keep me from seeing who it was.

But I saw anyway. They were carrying Suki. I gasped when I saw her as they lay her on a bed across from me. She had changed so much since we had left Kyoshi. Her hair had grown quite long, down well past her shoulders.

Her skin had grown paler, and had an almost sickly tint, like she was in terrible health. Most of her face was obscured by unkempt hair, but I could make out the scar that Azula and burned into her face.

It was a horribly blemish on her otherwise pretty face. The dark flesh covering most of the left side of her head. It was then that I noticed that her hair was wet and matted against the side of her head, just behind her eye.

Half dried blood had glued her hair to her skin. One of the orderlies moved and blocked my view. When he turned and walked away I could she the side of her head.

They had shaved the hair away from her scar and exposed a wound on the side of her head. I blanched and bit back the gorge that rose in my throat.

She opened her eyes and sat up. As she did so she somehow managed to fall out of the bed. She cried out in surprise as she hit the floor. I heard a sharp sound that took me quite a while to realize that she was crying.

The orderly lifted her up and set her back in the bed. She moaned softly as a rag was placed over her head. "Prepare to cauterize the wound." Said the doctor. I saw a long strip of metal pass between several orderlies. One of them quickly began to bathe the side of her head around the wound.

She jerked away and they were forced to restrain her. She was quickly tied down and left unmoving. The doctor walked forward, the metal strip being heated by a large flame he held in his hand.

When it was a solid cherry red he carefully pressed it to the wound on Suki's head. She cried out and had a rag shoved into her mouth. She twitched spasmodically and lay still. After a few seconds the people around her turned and walked off, back to do their other works.

I watched Suki as she lay unmoving. As far as I could tell she was not moving at all. Like she was dead. I instantly quashed that thought. Suki couldn't die. She was to full of life, to loving.

I thought of what she had done in the mess hall that morning. She had attacked me. Hurt me, and without any concern. Azula had brainwashed her. She wasn't the same Suki she had been, because of me.

And now she was dead.

Ty Lee

I nearly ran to the medical bay. Azula had told me I wasn't to even think of bothering anyone while they worked. So when word reached me that they had done what they could and had left her there several hours ago I took off running.

As I entered the ward I took several deep breaths and looked around. Her friend Ira was sitting up and watching Suki. She seemed pale and withdrawn. Her eyes flicked over to me and she turned her head.

"I can't tell if they killed her or not. She hasn't moved in hours, but I keep thinking I see her chest move every so often." I walked over and sat next to Suki's bed. I leaned over and brushed her hair aside and fully revealed her wound.

It looked more like a large fleshy welt now. The skin was fused over the gash, and it seemed almost unnatural. "They cauterized it. She must have passed out. I can't even imagine how horrible that must have been for her." I spoke more to myself than to Ira.

I brushed several stray hairs from her eyes. She looked so peaceful, just lying there. I noticed that her hands were balled into fists. Every so often her eyes flickered under their lids.

_"She's dreaming."_ I walked out of the ward and motioned to one of the soldiers that were standing guard to come over to me. "I want you to take Suki and put her in her room. Be careful, and don't wake her. Have Joo Dee bring her something to eat and drink for when she wakes."

He bowed to me and walked into the ward. I started to wander the halls as I wondered what to do. If things kept going like this Suki wouldn't survive to the end of summer.

Suki

I woke to the feeling of soft linen surrounding me. Then my head began to throb painfully. It wasn't unbearable, just annoying. I got out of the bed I was in and stumbled over to the vanity mirror.

I pushed my hair out of the way and tilted my head so I could see what had been done to my head. It looked like they had melted my skin and then fused it together.

I stared at my reflection. The girl that stared back at me didn't look anything like me; her hair was long, far longer than it should have been. Her face and skin was dirty and needed to be washed.

The scar on her face was disconcerting. I didn't want to think that that was what I looked like now. I had always been told I was pretty, Sokka certainly though so. But what would he think now? Now that I was so disfigured. I pulled up my shirt and looked for the first time at the now full scar on my side.

It looked almost the same a Zuko's scar. I turned in the mirror and put my shirt back on. There was a gentle knock on the door so I opened it. Ty Lee stood in the doorway, a large tray of food in her hands.

She pressed it into my hands and then smiled at me; "you need to eat, besides, Long Feng is going to come to train you soon." She turned and left.

I closed the door and sat down to eat. I didn't really pay attention to what I was putting in my mouth, I was too hungry.

After I finished eating I decided that I needed to bathe. I exited my room and was immediately followed by a soldier. I spun around to confront him but he cut me off; "I am to see to it that no further harm comes to you."

That caught me off guard; "where do I go to get cleaned up, or am I expected to wallow in my own filth all the way to the fire nation?" he smiled at me, or at least I think he did, the mask he wore made it hard to tell; "down this hall and to your left, then take a right. You can bathe in the room there."

I nodded and followed the directions he had given me. As I entered the room I couldn't help but notice that I had been followed. "I don't want you in here, and you'll leave now if you're smart." The soldier left.

After I had cleaned myself I washed my clothes and dried them. I dressed and walked out feeling incredibly well refreshed. I walked out onto the main deck of the ship to find Prince Zuko practicing his Firebending.

A hand rested on my shoulder and I spun around, ready to fight. Only to find myself on the ground. Long Feng stood above me, smiling down at me. "are you ready to begin Suki?"

Long Feng

That night I was brought before Azula to discuss Suki's progress. She seemed pleased to know that Suki was progressing at an incredible rate. She seemed to have a talent for earthbending, and affinity with the element.

She had already picked up most of the basic forms I had shown her, and could control the malleability of rock quite well. Azula made it clear that after I had finished training her I was to lock away her memories of earthbending. She was not to be aware of her skills unless Azula wanted her to.

Before I could voice my complaints I was forced to leave and return to my chambers. I decided that Suki was going to be used by not just the princess anymore. She had turned into not just a pawn in Azula's bid for the throne, but a knight in my own machinations.


	15. Chapter 15

Suki.

Almost two weeks had passed since my altercation with Ira. Nothing had really happened. Ty lee seemed more like a friend than ever. She brought me food everyday and then we would sit and talk about things that we had seen and done.

Everyday I trained with Long Feng. He seemed to be more than nice enough. But there was always something about him that made me want to watch my back. It wasn't the fact that he had had me brainwashed, for some reason that didn't bother me.

No it was just something about him. I always caught him looking at me with a predatory look. Ty Lee said that he looked at everyone that way. But I was fairly certain that it was just me he looked at that way.

I sat on my bed with Ty Lee as she braided my hair. I had been against it for a while, but we were bored and I had nothing better to do. I looked up at her with a silly half smile; "so where is Mai? You two are usually inseparable."

"She's with her boyfriend, hating everything."

"Oh, I haven't really met the Prince. Princess Azula doesn't want me around him I think. It's like she doesn't like him, why?" Ty Lee was silent for a moment before answering; "I can't really say, Azula is just the way she is, but that's fine. I don't let it bother me. Besides, we should be back in the Fire Nation tomorrow… darn. I wasn't supposed to say that."

I looked up at her curiously; "why is that a problem? Besides, I think I'd enjoy being able to walk on the earth again. And I've never seen the fire nation."

"Suki, listen to what you're saying. You wanted nothing to do with this. You told me you wanted to have nothing to do with the fire nation. Why do you want to go there now?"

"I… I don't know. Maybe I changed my mind, maybe I don't want to be a simple warrior from Kyoshi Island anymore." She moved around the bed and sat next to me. "Suki, did you change your mind, or was it changed for you?" I was silent for a moment. She had a point, I had been dead set against this, but now, I wanted to welcome it.

It was as if something had changed me. I had hated Azula, now, I felt honored to be in her presence. "Do you really think so? What can I do?"

"I don't know, but… I'll help you, as much as I can, but it might not seem like a lot." A sudden sharp bang came from the hallway. The muffled sounds of scuffling in the hallway drifted inwards.

After a few moments of silence we both stood and walked to the door. It was smashed inwards and several Dai Li agents entered. "We are under orders to restrain and take Suki with us."

I felt my old stubbornness return. "I don't want to. You can't make me." the man smiled; "you are a servant of the fire nation."

I felt my spirit dissipate. I was suddenly without will or desire. I felt a strange tingle in the back of my head. I wanted to resist, but found that I could not. Everything took on a dream like quality, and I found myself a prisoner in my own body.

Ty Lee

I watched, horrified as Suki's body seemed to relax before she straightened out and began to walk towards the Dai Li. "no." I spoke more to myself than to anyone. I looked at Suki's retreating form. I decided I had to do something.

I ran to her as she walked out into the hall following the Dai Li. I grabbed her arm and tried to pull back towards me. Caught off guard, she stumbled, but recovered quickly.

With totally expressionless face she looked up at me, and struck out with a palm, knocking me backwards.

I turned my step back into a flip and landed to her side. As I raised my hand to strike and disable her, a cold iron grip descended on my wrists. They were jerked behind me and bound by earthbending.

I was jerked off my feet and thrown back into a wall. My head hit the hard unyielding metal and stars exploded before my eyes. I was dragged away from the wall and thrown to the ground.

I looked up and saw Suki standing over me. The half smile on her face as she looked down on me sent shivers down my spine. It was so similar to Azula's. She held a rock in her hand. I immediately recognized it as the one she had managed to smuggle out of the prison cell.

She had refused to part with it. She had told me that she wanted it to remind her of what she had gone through. But it was more than that now. She could earthbend, and on our metal ship, she was cut off from her element, weak.

She had her element, a single rock. Not much, But after seeing the Dai Li and their use of earth, I had quite a lot to worry about. In a panic I struck her knees with my legs, forcing her to fall backwards.

She was dragged away and out of my sight as a Dai Li agent stooped to help me up. "I am sorry lady; we should have warned you that she can be very violent. To anyone. Our most sincere apologizes for not stopping her sooner."

As he spoke I looked around. Suki was nowhere to be seen. The agent seemed to notice this and tensed ever so slightly, I almost didn't notice it, almost. I turned around to look down the hall and was met by the sound of running.

I twisted around and chased after him. he raced down a stair well and jumped over the railings, landing down several floors. As I followed I couldn't help but wonder what they wanted with her.

As I leapt over a rail and down a set of stairs I realized that they wanted to brainwash her again. Horrified at what they intended to do I put on an extra burst of speed and hurtled down the now smaller and tight corridors.

We were near the engine rooms; I could feel the throb of the massive machines through the deck plating. I was nearly there; I reached out and grabbed his robes. He dropped to the floor and I flipped over him.

As I soared over his head I kicked him in the back, knocking him forward. He hit the deck plating with a dull thud. I stood over him as he looked up at me. "Where is she? What are you doing to Suki?"

He looked up at me and for an instant our eyes met, then he looked at something behind me. Too late I turned around; too late I tried to block the attack that I knew was coming.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N alright, here we go! The last chapter ended on a bit of a cliff hanger, but now we know what's really going on. I don't have my list of people that have reviewed or followed and whatnot, so this is dedicated to every one of you that has been following this. **

**Thank you everyone. **

The great fire nation vessel came to a stop perfectly positioned at the docks. Aside from a few yard workers no one was present. The crowds had been kept back and routed to the palace from which the homecoming heroes would be addressed.

Unnoticed by everyone present, a young woman darted to the bow of the ship and quietly slid down the anchor line to the water. With barely a splash she entered and began to swim around the dock to the far side before climbing out and dashing towards the town.

When she arrived near the palace she climbed the massive wall around the buildings and raced across the top. When she had gotten closer to the main palace building from which the retuning princess was to give her speech the girl leapt down and hid in the shadows.

When she was sure no one would see her she began a slow journey around to the back of the palace. At one point she was spotted by a patrolling guard, who was quickly dispatched and dragged into the shadows.

Getting an idea she stripped away all of his armor and donned it herself. She was a bit less robust than he, but the armor still fit her well, and unless someone was trying to find something wrong, she was certain she would be unnoticed.

With her new disguise she could now walk in the open. She marched past unresisting sentries and servants. As she entered the palace itself, a sense of foreboding crept over her. She was so close to her objective, and yet still she had far to go, and the hardest part was at the end.

She walked quietly into the reception hall that led to the main room. She entered the promenade and quickly hid in the shadows as several nobles walked by. With a backwards glance she flipped over the railing and began to walk across the ledge that ran around the outside walls.

She could hear the old crones that followed the royal procession narrating the defeat of the earth kingdom. She smiled to herself; even in defeat the tenacity of the Earth Kingdom had kept it alive long enough to strike into the heart of the Fire Nation.

She flipped through a window and dashed to the far side of the room. She slipped down the hallway to the rooms that had been set aside for the royalty. She blinked slightly upon discovering that there were five, not two as she had been led to believe.

The sounds of someone approaching sent her into a panic as everything began to fall from her control. She was unsure of what to do.

She quickly darted into a room at random and hoped that she would be left unbothered until she had time to plan out the next stage of her attack.

Azula

I walked the halls to where our rooms had been arraigned. I had to find something to do to keep my mind from the fact that neither Suki, nor Ty Lee had bothered to show themselves since before the ship had docked.

I had sent Mai off to find them, but so far she had had no luck. I entered the chambers that had been set for me and looked at myself in a mirror.

I began to undress so that I could change back into something less formal. As I finished I noticed that a set curtains were moving unnaturally. Quietly I walked over to them and tore them from their hangings.

There was nothing there, though it seemed that someone had been. I dismissed the thought as merely a sign of unease. I walked out onto the balcony that was attached to my room. I stood perhaps fifteen feet from the ground. The felling of looking down on everyone was intoxicating.

I could see Zuko standing uneasily near a fountain in the center of the courtyard. He was probably waiting for Mai, who was currently running around looking for Suki and Ty Lee. He would be standing there for quite a while.

The sound of movement behind me startled me; I was never caught off guard. I spun around to see a soldier from the ship standing in my room. "What do you want?" I snapped, hoping to scare him for intruding.

All he did was shake his head and rush at me. I stepped aside from him and threw a blast of flames into his face. To my surprise a wall of earth erupted from between us, blocking my attack.

The rock dropped down and rushed at me. I flipped over it and threw another blast of fire at him. He stepped back and shifted his stance to a horse and punched out with a fist. The ground beneath me turned to sand and I stumbled and fell into him.

We both staggered backwards onto the balcony. He reached out and grabbed my waist, flipping me back over him over the railing.

In a moment of panic I reached out trying to grip anything I could to stay my fall. I gripped the back of his armor and he staggered back, unable to support my weight. We both fell over the rail towards the ground.

I twisted and landed gracefully on my feet, as he hit the ground hard. He lay for a moment, stunned but quickly began to recover. I jumped and landed next him as he rolled over, I hit him in the face with a blast of flame the caused him to cry out in shock and pain. I hesitated for a moment, I knew that voice, and I had heard that cry myself.

I wrenched the helmet away from the "soldier" revealing Suki's scarred face. I stepped back for a moment, confused. Then everything made sense.

Suki

As she stepped back she spoke a name; "Long Feng." I took the momentary advantage I had gained and kicked up a series of rocks that I struck out at her with. She flipped over the fist, but the second and third struck her full on.

She staggered back towards the fountain in the center of the courtyard. I was lucky we were alone, other wise I would have already lost. Her brother had left just as we had begun to struggle at the balcony.

I reached behind me and drew the fans that my master; Long Feng, had given me to kill her with. I unfolded them and changed my stance, then used one to tear a large portion of earth out and hurled it at her. The dirt coalesced and became a rock as it hit her.

She fell back as I twisted a fan around and used it to cut through the ground between us. I brought the other up under the first fan and used it to force the earth between us to turn to loose sand.

She struggled to keep her footing as she began to sink into the earth. I grinned and flipped over her and struck her in the back, knocking her forward. I kicked her to the ground.

She rolled over and hurled a massive wave of flame at me. I bent over backwards as it passed over me. I could feel the intense heat as it seared my loose hair. As I straightened up she kicked me in the stomach knocking me back. I stumbled as she smashed me down with another kick.

A blue dagger of flame erupted from her hand as she swung down at my head. I raised an arm to block her and she punched me in the chest, flames erupted all around me, hearting the armor I wore to a nearly unbearable level.

I staggered back and felt my legs hit the fountain, my arms wind milled as I fought to stay upright. For a second I thought that I wasn't going to fall, but then I felt the air around me take on a charged feeling, all the hair on my body suddenly stood on end.

The dank scent of ozone filled my nostrils. Realizing what was happening; I threw myself back into the fountain as the bolt of lightning connected with me.

Pain wracked my being, I was vaguely aware that I was thrown through the air, and I smashed into the top of the fountain. My shoulder felt as if it had been tore away as my mind suddenly cleared.

I realized for the first time in a month just who I was, and what I was doing. I had been brainwashed by Azula, so I could be used to win her the throne. Then I had been brainwashed by Long Feng, so I could kill Azula for him. Now I lay in a damaged fountain as several soldiers lifted my body out of the water and carried me into the palace.

I realized that I had blacked out when I had been hit with the lightning.


	17. Chapter 17

Ty Lee

I found myself in a bed. The first thing to go through my mind was that I was really comfortable. The bed I was in was so soft. Almost enough to let me ignore the throbbing in my head.

I sat bolt upright as a brief wave of agony coursed through my head. I clapped a hand to my head and felt a wet sticky residue. I looked at my hand and blanched when I saw half dried blood.

I looked around the room I was in to see Mai, seemingly asleep in a chair in the corner of the room. She stirred when I sat up and looked over at me; "good you're awake. You have no idea how much I hate sitting here." She sighed; "Azula wants me to tell her that you're awake."

She stood and left the room. I sat still for a moment, still unsure of how I got here. I remembered having been with Suki, and interrupted by the Dai Li. They had done something to her, but I didn't know why.

Azula had told me the words that would put her under someone's total control. They had been used by the Dai Li. Then they had taken her. I had tried to help her, but failed, and then I was attacked from behind.

I couldn't help but wonder what they had wanted with Suki. There had to be a reason, but what it was I had no idea.

Mai walked back into the room, looking afraid. That alone unsettled me. what she said was something I couldn't really grasp the importance of at first.

"Azula doesn't want anything to do with you right now. She was raving really angry about something. Did you know that Suki snuck off the ship and tried to kill her?"

"No I didn't." I put my head back down on my pillow. It was starting to hurt. "When will someone come and do something about my head? Or do I not matter any-" my voice trailed off as something that Mai has just said sank in.

"Suki attacked Azula? Why? How? What is going on here?" as I spoke everything began to make sense. The Dai Li must have taken her to that room and brainwashed her.

"I have to see Azula, Suki didn't do anything. The Dai Li brainwashed her."

"Why would they do that? They don't have anything to gain?"

I shook my head, trying to clear my vision. The pain was building, and I was having trouble keeping my thoughts straight. I think Mia took my shaking my head to mean something else though; "what do you mean you don't know, why bother suggesting it if you don't have any proof."

"No, it's just, my head, but the Dai Li came to get her, I tried to stop them but they used the words of command and make her attack me. One of them got me from behind, and they took her to the room where they brainwashed her the first time."

Mai didn't seem to believe me, I looked at her as beseechingly as I could; "I wont let Azula do anything to her." I struggled to pick myself up and set my feet on the cold floor. I pushed myself from the bed I was sitting in and stumbled forwards. I couldn't seem to keep my legs under control. It was like I was horribly uncoordinated.

Mai grabbed my arms as I fell into her. She held me steady as she spoke; "you shouldn't be moving around. Azula doesn't care about the girl anyway; she'll probably spend the rest of her life in the dungeons."

"Now why would I do that?" Mai turned around on the spot, letting go of me and bowed immediately to Azula. I swayed unsteadily for a moment before leaning against a wall. "I know that Long Feng brainwashed her, and used her to kill me. But that doesn't matter. As far as I can tell, the only Dai Li that sided with him were the two that took her from you Ty Lee. If she recovers, then I will still use her. Although you can no longer be allowed to see her."

She turned and left the hall. Mai stood and helped me to sit down on my bed. I was happy that Suki wasn't being punished, but still what could Azula be doing with her, that I wasn't allowed to see.

I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I didn't notice Mai leave. I couldn't figure out what Azula was doing, so I decided that there was no reason to, and that as soon as I could, I would find Suki.

I fell asleep not long after. When I awoke, a terrible sense that something had gone wrong permeated my being


	18. Chapter 18

Suki

I stood in the training dojo on Kyoshi. I looked around; everything was as it had been. I looked down at myself and was surprised to see that I was wearing my armor. I touched a hand to my face and was disappointed to find that I was still covered by the disfiguring scars left there by Azula.

I looked down and saw a bowl of water sitting on one of the tables. As I looked into it, I realized that a barely recognized the young woman that stared back at me. My skin was so pale, almost white. The scar from that first night stood out against my skin, it was so dark in contrast.

I brushed my hair aside so I could better see the wound behind my eye. A silent shiver coursed through me as I saw it for the first time; my skin was twisted, and marred by a long rectangular scar.

They had melted my flesh, the pain of that alone had nearly killed me. I reached up to touch it, and realized that I couldn't feel my hand against my head. All of the nerves there had been burned away.

All that damage just to keep me alive. I probably wasn't worth it. I had always been told that I was pretty. Everyone thought so. I had always tried to remain modest about it. But then, when I met up with the avatar near Ba Sing Sae, Sokka and I had talked about so much, our travels, people we had known, and met.

He had spoken of his time in the North Pole, about Yue. He had refused to say much more than that she was a princess and was betrothed. I had guessed that there was something between them.

Katara had later told me of how she had been marked by the Moon, and had given her life to the moon. I remember that when we talked on that trip, Sokka would look up at the moon whenever he could.

When we had kissed on the trial he had whispered to me; "you're more beautiful than anyone I've ever known."

I sighed; "what would he think of me now? Would he even recognize me?" the sound of a crash outside the dojo broke my thoughts. Probably for the best; wallowing in self-pity could drive you insane.

I walked over to the doors and open them. What I saw took my breath away; there was nothing there. Well not nothing, it was a vast rolling mist covered open space. I stepped out of the dojo and looked around. The dojo seemed to fall away from me.

Trees and rocks suddenly became visible. I was standing at the edge of a large pool. In the distance I saw what had to be a massive wolf prowling above the tree tops. A chill of fear passed through me, and I involuntarily shivered. Where was I? What was this place?

I looked down into the pool of water to see how deep it was. For an instant it seemed as though the reflection that stared back at me was not mine. But the moment passed and i began to trudge through the calf deep water.

After having passed under several groves of trees I entered a large open space. In the center of the clearing was a statue of Avatar Kyoshi. Amazed that there could be here I strode forward. As I craned my head to look up at her I felt a presence behind me.

Ty Lee

I stood and looked around. I was alone; there wasn't a single person in sight. I slowly got up, as I did not want a repeat of my last attempt. My head felt better, and I was able to stand normally.

I eased myself over to the door frame and leaned against it for a moment as I collected my bearings. I was in the palace, that much I knew for certain. But the problem was, I didn't know where Suki was, and I wasn't entirely certain where in the palace I was.

I started off down the hall that my room was in and soon realized that I was in the guest quarters. I turned around, struck by a sudden idea; what if she had been shoved in the dungeons? That certainly fitted Azula. I turned around again, uncertain of how to get to the dungeons from where I was.

I mostly wandered aimlessly around the lower levels of the palace, until I eventually stumbled on a locked door. I tried to open it, but I couldn't get it to budge. I looked around, and as soon as I was sure that I was alone, I pulled a pin from my hair.

I knelt down and began to work on the inside of the locking mechanism. It wasn't an overly complicated lock, and after a few minutes I had it open. As I set the pin back in my hair, I couldn't help but feel that someone was watching me.

I ignored the feeling, if it was true, then whoever was watching me would have tried to stop me breaking in. I open the door and was quite please to have found the stairwell to the dungeons

I quickly, but silently descended them. The air grew colder and wetter as I ran down several flights of stairs. When I finally reached the actual dungeon level I was breathing hard in anticipation.

As I walked down the hall past the rows of prisoners, I couldn't help but begin to wonder if I had been wrong. As I reached the end I saw movement in the shadows of a cell. I turned and looked in.

Suki lay curled in a small ball in the center of the cell. Her arms were wrapped tightly in a large bandage, and her hair was blackened and burnt short near the point where she had been hit.

I pressed my head against the bars and listened to her short breathing. She lay unmoving, like she was asleep. I pressed face to the bars; "Suki, can you hear me? She didn't move, or respond at all. I tried again, louder, but still nothing. I was beginning to become frantic. Was she dead? She looked to be so, but if she was why would she be in a prison cell? Unless she had been alive but was now gone.

I picked up a small stone and tossed it at her, it landed squarely against her back, but she didn't stir. I grabbed a larger stone, and prepared to throw it as well when I realized that Azula was standing near me.

I turned to face her, ready for just about anything when she spoke; "so you found her, I figured you would. Well what do you think? No she's not dead, but she's not really alive either. Would you like to go in and see what I mean?"

My curiosity overcame any over emotion I was feeling at the time, and I nodded. Azula grinned and a key appeared in her hand. She unlocked the small door and we walked in. she unceremoniously used her foot to flip Suki over onto her back.

I looked down at her, and though I saw her entire body, the only thing that I registered was her eyes; they seemed to stare right at me, but were unfocused, and a strange pale light seemed to emanate from them.


End file.
